Comerciante del multiverso (multiversSIsemicrack)cyoa worm v3-reinicio
by Ajintaker
Summary: no me esperaba ser insertado en un mundo ficticio y menos con un formato worm ,pero lo único que puedo prometer es que viviré ,me divertiré y venderé poderes y objetos a quien quiera ¿que quieres la ambrosía? claro ,¿un poder? te vendo uno y el otro es gratis ,¿que un villano me quiere robar? haber si ser un patito lo hace repensar ,nada es imposible para el comerciante
1. ¿contessa es mi que?

Buenas soy Ajintaker y esta es mi primer fic escrito, siempre he tenido las ganas de escribir pero no me animaba así que por favor sean amables con migo si tengo falta de ortografía, es más lo agradecería si me corrigen para intentar no volver a hacerlo, yo siempre me ha gustado leer los insert fic y me enganche con los cyoa de worm así que este es mi intento.

ACTUALIZACIÓN: le di una lectura y corregí las faltas de ortografía, aun así avísenme si algo esta mal "

**Descargo de responsabilidad: WORM no es de mí propiedad pertenece a wildbow, así como cualquier otra franquicia pertenezca a sus dueños.**

* * *

Siempre me han gustado los fanfiction, desde que leí mi primer fanfic de un crossover de naruto, siempre busca los crossover con mis animes, juegos y series favoritas.

Mientras buscaba que mas leer encontraba historias de WORM pero al ser algo que no conocía no los leía, hasta que por curiosidad abrí uno que decía CYOA en velocidad suficiente y me enganche y ver todos estos me hizo decidir por llenar un gusano cyoa v3 solo por tener la diversión de ver las diferentes combinaciones.

"haber google-sama muéstrame cyoa worm" murmura mientras buscaba el cyoa " _joder no encuentro una versión traducida, bueno mi pobre inglés tendrá que bastar" pensé_ mientras entraba en el worm cyoa v3

"primero dificultad, mmmm, no quisiera nada difícil, como cualquiera y solo un masoca elegiría el modo skitter, así que modo dios y que chinge a su madre" después me salte directamente a las desventajas " _mmm caso 53 por un punto, por dientes de tiburón y escamas en algunas partes del cuerpo, enemigo nop ¿porque elegiría eso? Siguiente, reencarnación hummm es difícil, por un punto escojo en quien reencarno pero no tengo memorias, bueno puedo reclamar amnesia por caso 53 así que ...mhe dos puntos_ "escriba mi decisión en una hoja" _geas un punto por no poder decir lo poco que se del futuro de WORM "lo apunto" tamaño de pinta SIP, ahora buscado por tres, de todos los modos me van a odiar si me comenzará a divertirme ,sin mapa por dos porque Yolo_ "anote y sumaba los puntos para las ventajas

"ahora lo chido" me dije mientras voy primero a las ventajas "primero charlas atlas, luego cómic bonito, siguiente hombre de misterio porque no quiero ser visto por contessa o cualquier precog y ya" restaba los puntos y me da 16 bueno es hora de usarlos lo mejor que puedan "bien primero, inventor inspirado, manipulación de poder y caleidoscopio dejándome con 10 puntos, entonces crossover, mmmm es difícil seleccionar de entre tantos personajes, ya se, escojo a rimuru tempest aunque sea de un manga y no un comic espero que sirva, ahora tengo 6 puntos "

Yo estaba decidiendo si lanzar por un aleatorio, pero luego pensé que no podría ser más op de lo que ya escogí, así que ¿Por qué no? y me sale burst con dado de 7 + 2=9

"joder y yo pensé que no me puede ser más op un poder de romper todo desde adentro y en 9 uff, tirare otro poder yyyyy TU PUTA MADRE NO ME JODAS INDUCCION DE TRANCENDENCIA ES LITERALMENTE CREAR DIOSES a ver a ver calmémonos vamos a ver qué tan fuerte me quedara con el dado… .7… 7… .no jodas… e-eso son 7 + 2 = 9 "junto a las manos las llevo a mi boca y respiro

"tengo que revisar lo que hace este poder" trato de tranquilizarme mientras reviso las aplicaciones del poder "primero convertir no deidades en deidades, ósea dioses, segundo dar vida y forma a conceptos, tercero quitar límites eso es fácil de entender, cuarto creación / realización de poder ósea despertar poderes dormidos de los demás como el hogyoku de bleach, quinto forma pura que es tomar la forma pura de un elemento que representa y otras más que solo quiere decir perra eres un puto dios "

… .Ala mierda usare dos puntos para elegir armadura de trama y los últimos dos para poderes aleatorios ya no puedo sorprenderme… .me equívoco armamento espacial la capacidad de crear armas que manipulan el espacio y la realización de sueños, que es convertir la realidad en sueños y elegir quienes recuerdan, es literalmente reiniciar un tiempo y nunca ocurrio lo que sea que ocurrio, ahora los dados y 5 en total para armamento espacial y 9 para realidad soñada

Escribiendo todo esto en una hoja en Word y mejor me voy a dormir, ya mañana con más calma me pongo a escribir

" _Me pregunto cómo seria tener ese tipo de aventuras_ "

Pensé para mí….

* * *

"nnn aaa mi espalda joder ¿que acaso me caí de la cama? joder me termine de dormir en el piso"

Me quejaba por el dolor de espalda mientras me levantaba del piso solo para darme cuenta de unas cosas

"este no es mi cuarto, este no es mi cuarto, ¿porque carajos estoy en lo que parece una casa mandada a la mierda ?, ¿por qué carajo soy pequeño y sueno como un niño"

Trataba de encontrar la razón de esto lanzando preguntas al aire, hasta que lo único que llega a mi memoria es mi hoja de cyoa

"no, no puede ser, esto no puede estar pasando ja, ja, ja"

Me reí lentamente mientras lagrimas me salían de los ojos por la desesperación de que sea una pesadilla causada por mi último pensamiento antes de dormir

"sollozo mamá sollozo"

Solo podría pensar en mi mamá y mi hermana, no sé si las volvería a ver… .estuve llorando por unos minutos hasta tranquilizarme

"está bien en el formato se dice que se puede volver si sobrevivió 10 años o mataba a scion y si tengo todo lo que en el formato escogí podría intentar usar el caleidoscopio"

En eso, dentro de mi, como si de estrellas luminosas y ansiosas por ser vistas, en mi mente pude ver lo que parecían un cristal en constante cambio de múltiples colores,ese debe ser caleidoscopio, a sus lados estaban lo que parecían ser las representaciones de los poderes, como un grupo de engranajes con espacios para más ya su alrededor 5 platos de metal, creo que es para inventor inspirado

Otro es lo que parecía un universo rodeado de chispas, 5 para ser exacto ese es sin dudas manipulación de poder

Había un pequeño limo azul flotando, parecía divertirse ese debe ser la representación de los poderes de rimuru, los otros eran más simples pero no menos importantes, una espada que me recordaba un yamato de vergil de DMC, una era la imagen de un hombre soñando , una representación de un muro destruido y lo que parecía una luz pura sin comparación como si ... no lo sé un algo y dejémoslo así

Esos deben ser armamento espacial, realización de sueño, burst o estallar en español y deidificación respectivamente

Primero intente tocar el slime el cual vino a mí como un cachorrito

" **sincronizando… .Sincronización completa"**

"eso debe ser gran sabio" **"respuesta: si este es la habilidad gran sabio"**

"significa que puedes responder cualquier pregunta" " **respuesta: así es usuario"**

"¿Dónde está?", No pude terminar de hablar, _¿qué está pasando? ¿Qué está pasando? _Pensé con desesperación **"respuesta: el usuario está siendo atacado por múltiples organismos clasificados como virus artificiales"**

en desesperación alcance una chispa de MP y desee un poder de invulnerabilidad a las enfermedades y virus, la chispa seleccionada se transformo en un pequeño sol azul y senti como los síntomas bajaban, pero no era suficiente, tomo otras dos chispa y los convertidos en regeneración y adaptación, las chispas se combinan y formaron un planeta con un anillo que comenzó a girar alrededor del sol azul, de inmediato me sentí mejor y hambriento pues la regeneración tenía que agarrar materia para funcionar, entonces tomé una chispa y la llevé al planeta con el pensamiento de generación de masa del éter eso hiso que el planeta creciera y un anillo más apareciera en el

"me siento mejor, eso fue aterrador, mierda esto significa que estoy en elisburn o como sea que se llame, joder joder, respira Fernando o cual sea mi nombre ahora porque si no recuerdo mal escogí reencarnación aleatoria, de acuerdo solo me queda una chispa de poder por hoy ¿en que la uso?

Estuve pensando en que podría usar mi última chispa, pensando en múltiples fic que leí algún poder, entonces me vino a la mente

"Usaremos el último en generación de barreras que pueden tener diferentes efectos"

Al hacerlo supe instintivamente que solo podría tener 2 efectos al mismo tiempo así como solo podría tener 2 metros a mi alrededor

"tendré que esperar a actualizar el poder para manipular las formas de la barrera así como su número, de acuerdo ahora con el inventor, ya que no se si el número aumentara o se reestablece en 5" entonces primero formé una barrera que hacia que no me prestaran atención como "él no me notas" de harry potter y que me haga sentir cómodo por qué es lo que necesita, cerré los ojos y alcance inventor inspirado deseando la especialidad de artes marciales, uso de armas, supervivencia, comunicación y aunque el ultimo no es una especialidad sino conocimiento, y era sobre mi mismo, pedí información de quien soy ahora

Entonces los platos de metal se reformaron en engranajes y entraron en los espacios de lo que demostraron el maquinismo de un reloj, la información inmediata y habilidades entraron en mi mente y aunque lo primero que querían decir es "se kun-fu" lo que salió fue otra cosa antes de desmayarme por la sobrecarga de información

"¿Contessa es mi qué?"

* * *

Espero les guste y las críticas constructivas se apreciarán, es la primera vez que hago esto y estoy nervioso de que no les guste, no sé si subiré seguido pero me esforzaré para hacerlo, espero que tengan buenos días, tardes o noches se despide su novato hasta la próxima


	2. escape y maid

Buenas ajintaker aquí con un nuevo capítulo ,me he estado planteando como hacer que esta historia sea divertida y entretenida para todos y perdón por las faltas de ortografía que puedan haber no tengo a alguien que me revise de antemano ,pero si yo los encuentro después lo arreglo, ahora con el capitulo .

**DESCARGO: no me pertenece WORM o cualquier otra franquicia que pueda aparecer, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

"mmmnn au nota mental no volver a obtener tantas especialidades de golpe"

"**respuesta: recordatorio grabado"**

"gracias sabio, joder eso no me lo esperaba "

Si no me esperaba que la chispa de información me diera tanto de golpe, primero mi nombre es leonard "leo"Watson de 10 años con una madre soltera Lidia Ramos Watson una mexicana que se había mudado a estados unidos por trabajo ,pero como madre soltera necesitaba a alguien que me cuide, entonces ella publico la solicitud de una niñera, fue una sorpresa que al día siguiente una mujer apareció en frente de la puerta de la casa presentándose como fortuna y si ella es contessa y lo supe por su aspecto y acento pero de mis recuerdos, ella es muy atenta , cuidadosa y cariñosa a diferencia de lo que he leído en su descripción de su wikki

"_esto me parece a que ella me tenía o al menos tenia al leo original en su camino de la victoria, eso o solo ser niñera es su hoby secreto"_

Me estremezco, espero no, porque una persona con el poder de lograr sus objetivos, detrás de niños, seria una muy mala combinación,

"_talvez ella es la causa de que este aquí"_

Pensé para mi

"bueno es hora de salir de aquí, mis cargos ya se cargaron y necesito todo lo que pueda" gruñido "después de comer porque me estoy muriendo de hambre y no creo que aquí tenga algo comestible que no este contaminado"

Entonces uso dos cargas en creación de comida, una carga para las barreras, una para tele transportación basada en vista y la ultima en creación de herramientas de luz dura

"o si ahora que tengo creación de materia y comida no tendré que preocuparme de morirme de hambre no hasta que aumente mi regeneración al menos, mmm ahora que pienso bien ,sabio porque sangre si tengo los poderes y fisiología de rimuru tempest"

"**respuesta: aparte de gran sabio otras habilidades del usuario original no han sido activados. – desea activar todas las habilidades **_**si-no"**_

"sip"

"**activando fisiología de slime, manipulación de magicula …modificación ,no se detecta magicula, accediendo a la energía del caleidoscopio…modificación exitosa, activando resistencia EX a la temperatura, activando depredador"**

"¿es todo? Se que rimuru tiene mas habilidades" **"respuesta: es todo"**

eso me dice que solo obtuve las habilidades básicas con las que empezó el manga…es extraño el sentir como mi cuerpo era básicamente gelatina viviente ,pero no era desconcertante , probé hundiendo un dedo en mi estómago y terminó con toda mi mano dentro ,no sentí dolor ni incomodidad

"valla en serio me había olvidado de que escogí caso 53"

Primero no había tomado nota de como soy en apariencia soy jodidamente lindo , pequeño obviamente ,mi piel es café , pero no oscuro ,es la tez de un mexicano ,tenía escamas azul con negro en los brazos, cuello y mejillas, tenían una textura suave y liza

Pase un dedo por mis dientes y eren muy puntiagudos y filosos y tenia dos filas de dientes como los tiburones ,aunque ellos tienen más ,debe ser porque no tengo una mandíbula grande, mi cabello es castaño corto ,actualmente estoy vestido de una sucia pijama con dibujos de sombreros de vaqueros con caballitos relinchando

Suspiro "bueno es hora de salir de aquí ,pero antes puedo buscar al rey duende o como se llame ,quitarle su poder, talvez limpiar este lugar y si hay recompensa cobrarla "

Me levanto del piso y salgo del cuarto manteniendo la barrera a mi alrededor ,ahora podía poner mas efectos en ella y con tres chispas mas debería ser un poder de clase triunvirato ,como cualquier poder con 5 chispas se volvería igual de poderoso ,

Al llegar a la salida de la casa escucho pasos pesados, me pego a la pared y contengo la respiración olvidando que la barrera tiene el efecto de no notarme ,con cuidado me asomo por la puerta y lo que veo me deja en shock

Era un monstruo grande, verde, escamoso, estaba desnudo pero no se veía genitales, tenía en su mano un pedazo de metal doblado en forma de garrote, venía acompañado por otros dos, eran de menor tamaño y no tenían armas pero eso no les quitaban lo feroz, parecían que estaban buscando algo y se me hacía que ese algo era yo, me deben haber sentido de alguna manea cuando todavía no tenía la barrera

"_Ahora mismo no tengo la fuerza para acabarlos en una pelea, si puedo separarlos debería poder usar depredador _y poder pasar por uno mimetizándome y puedo usar ese garrote para hacer una espada o unas dagas "

Con la barrera pudiendo tener más efectos, puse el efecto de bajar la gravedad lo suficiente para flotar como una rana atada a un globo, ai, mi cabeza se topo con el techo porque soy muy listo y no me prepare , puedes sentir el sarcasmo en ese pensamiento, mejor deshice el efecto, PUM y caigo de culo

"debi deshacerlo de poco en poco "

GROAR, se escucho afuera de la casa, los jodidos gremlins debieron escuchar el ruido de el techo siendo golpeado, rápidamente me muevo a una esquina a esperar una oportunidad de devorarlos , sniff sniiff los gremlins crecidos empezaron a oler el lugar buscando la fuente del sonido, se separaran para buscar mas rápido

"_eso es quédate solo"_

estaba apuntando al que asumía era el líder, me prepare para saltarle encima enviando magia a mis piernas, un poco mas, un poco mas…AHORA

"!SORPRESA HIJO DE PUTA¡"

con todo el impulso que reuní salte sobre el líder atrapándolo con depredación, o lo hubiera hecho si no se hubiera agachado a recoger un pedazo de tela, SPLASH fuel el sonido de mi cuerpo estrellándose con la pared , con la barrera desaparecida yo estaba a la vista y los gremlins se voltearon a ver, con mi cuerpo volviendo a su estado humano, solo pude quedarme parado luciendo avergonzado

"¿Qué cosas no? Creo que ha habido un malentendido, el cual podemos resolver con unas papitas y un refresco mm que dicen "

Haciendo uso de mis herramientas de luz cree una mesa de trabajo unos vasos de destilación llenos de refresco y unas papas fritas…RAARR el grande golpeo con su poste la construcción y corre hacia a mi con los otros siguiendo el ejemplo

"AAHHH"

Si cualquiera que dice que grite como nena, es un mentiroso, porque definitivamente no grito como nena…como sea, me tele transporto a la calle y genero dos martillos de luz dura en mis manos ala espera de los gremlins los cuales salen destrozando la pared como el señor kooleid, esquive al primero por muy poco mientras lo golpeaba con un martillo con burst, lo que resulto en ver su mano hincharse y explotar, el gremlin grito de dolor mientras se sostenía el tocon que fue su brazo izquierdo, aprovechando eso active depredador y antes de darme cuenta mi cuerpo esta alrededor del pobre idiota

Mi cuerpo se comprimió hasta regresar a mi forma humana, estaba maravillado porque me acababa de comer un puto mounstro

SPLASH fuel el sonido de mi cuerpo siendo aplastado por un pedazo de concreto, dolió pero no tanto como si hubiera sido de completamente humano ya que ahora era una gelatina al menos fisiológicamente

RARRRRRR grito el líder en celebración por haberme matado, se empezó a acercar donde estaba para revisar mi cadáver pero yo solo estaba esperando a que se acerque, cuando estuvo a unos dos pies lo golpe con múltiples tentáculos con burst y de inmediato se empezó a hinchar como un sapo muerto por varios días ,PUFFF yyyy estaba cubierto de sangre y entrañas , el ultimo gremlin parecía asustado y trataba de escapar y no quería perseguirlo pero tampoco que avise a otros de mi así que empecé a aspirar todo el aire que podía lo cual es mucho teniendo en cuenta mi estómago de slime , después mezcle el aire con la magia y escupí una línea blanca de aire comprimido directo al gremlin atravesándole la cabeza y matándolo en el instante, no me relaje hasta que deprede su cuerpo y los restos del líder y guardando el poste en mi estómago hasta que pueda hacer un arma con ello o algo que pueda usar

"oye sabio aun tengo los gremlins guardados o ya los digerí?"

"**los "gremlins" no han sido digeridos, ¿desea analizarlo y digerirlos?**

"si quiero ver que consigo de ellos"

(has ganado un aumento de fuerza x3)

(has ganado rugido intimidante)

(has ganado información del virus "gremlin")

(has ganado liderazgo)

"eso es un poco mucho válgame la redundancia , ¡!¿espera tengo un sistema?¡"

" **es el sistema del usuario original"**

"de acuerdo, es hora de ocuparse de… ¿Cómo se llamaba?"

"**nilbog"**

" si ese "

Entonces enfocándome en MP busque el poder de nilbog , lo cual era como expandir las manos hasta alcanzar lo que buscabas yyy listo tenía una copia del poder pero no me detuve ahí también destrui el fragmento al quitarle toda la energía y fue sorprenderte que una chispa de poder apareciera , lo cual me decía que cada fragmento tenia energía suficiente para obtener una chispa de poder , entonces use la chispa en PM para que tenga 6 chispas en vez de 5

Ahora tenia el poder de crear minions con poderes propios pero serian feos de cojones lo cual cambie con PM a que tendrían la apariencia más hermosa y lealtad a mi sean hombres , mujeres o helicóptero de combate , el problema es que los poderes serán aleatorios

"me imagino que esa es la razón de que solo conseguí unos aumentos de fuerza ya que eran principalmente brutos y el líder era un poco master con su rugido de miedo o era shaker , no es que necesitara ser más aterrador de lo que ya era"

Me empiezo a mover por la ciudad para buscar un lugar alto aunque podría usar la barrera pero no quiero flotar ala puta luna, pero entonces como un pescado bofeteándome me cuerdo de que ahora puedo hacer subordinados y con suerte uno podrá volar y decirme que hay a mi alrededor ya que podre quitarle el poder a nilbog pero sus creaciones seguirán por ahí ya que se pueden reproducir

Haciendo uso de mi poder de comida junto un motón de tocino ya que está cerca de crudo para usarlo , meto la mano en el montón de carne y empiezo la formación de mi primer minion

No es como si supiera al detalle lo que estoy haciendo solo se cómo usar el poder de manera instintiva primero formo los huesos luego las venas ,sistema nervioso, tendones, musculo, capa de grasa, órganos, piel y como no tengo ropa a la mano formo escamas en las partes íntimas, brazos y piernas como un tipo de protección

Era una mujer y la hice parecida a tiamat de fate, cabello azul mar ojos entre rojo y rosa con una x blanquecina en ellos cuernos curvos que llegaban a la altura del cuello a diferencia de la original

Estaba acostada en la calle y los sobrantes de tocino , era hora de la parte gachapon de poderes para mi creación era como si escogiera una página random en el wiki power y como no proviene de un fragmento el poder seria lo que sea y no algo de lo que tenga la entidad scion

En cuanto el poder llego hice una copia para manipulación de la juventud , eso me puso feliz e irritado porque, uno de esta forma puedo tener poderes aun cuando se me acaban las chispas de poder pero serian aleatorios y dos no pude conseguir un poder de volar

Pero pensándolo bien puedo hacer una barrera en mis pies y usarlas de plataforma para moverme

"mmnn" o parece que mi creación estaba despertando

"hola mi pequeña feliz cumpleaños"

"niu" era lo único que decía mientras miraba alrededor confundida de donde esta , lo que me dice que aunque se vea adulta no tendría la inteligencia de una y cuando me miro sonrió como si supiera quien es su creador lo cual me tranquiliza porque no quiero que mis creaciones me destruyan por no reconocerme

"ven te voy a dar un nombre"

Esto parecía emocionarla como si supiera que significa

Podría ponerle tiamat pero eso seria un problema si consigo un poder para invocar servant y invoco a la tiamat original lo cual tengo en mente lograr en el futuro o viajar a l nasuverso , entonces debí pensar entro nombre y con mi pésimo sentido de nombramiento , enserio le puse a mis perros pelusa, chini, y tlacuache…ya se nanami que significa siete mares y pareciéndose a tiamat la bestia 2 que tiene que ver con el mar primigenio

"desde ahora tu nombre será **NANAMI**"

Cuando dije su nombre hubo un brillo en nanami y sentí como si hubiera usado magia en abundancia pero gracias a caleidoscopio tengo energía y magia ilimitada así que no hubo mucho problema, cuan do el brillo termino nanami parecía tener una belleza etérea y su mirada daba la de alguien muy inteligente pero paciente no solo eso sino que sentí otros poderes de ella los cuales inconscientemente copie siendo control del agua de mar y transformación a dragón marino

"_¿Qué acaba de pasr?" __**"respuesta el sujeto "nanami" fue nombrado por ti y recibió una evolución de "homunculo" a dragonew "**_

"muchas gracias padre desde ahora soy nanami, probare estar a la altura del nombre otorgado"

Su voz era tranquila que me daban ganas de tomar una siesta escuchándola hablar

"_sabio los nombres funcionan en todos?"_

"**la evolución atravesó del nombramiento solo funciona en no humanos"**

Bueno eso significa que parte de las chispas y la creación de subordinados puedo obtener poderes nombrando a mis subordinados

"hola mi nombre es…leo si mi nombre es leo"

"hola lord leo cual es mi propósito? "

"serás mi maid" _"siempre quise decir eso, oh dios tengo una maid dragón SIIIIII"_

"primero nos vamos de aquí, ¿puedes transformarte para montarte?"

"con mucho gusto"

* * *

_Muros de elirburg_

Un grupo de guardias del PRT se encontraban vigilando como de costumbre en su turno, muchos pensaban en esto como unas minis vacaciones por que lo único que tenían que hacer eran sentarse en sus torres de vigilancia y reportarse por radio ya que los goblins nunca se acercaban a las paredes, así que se aburrían con frecuencia, entonces hablaban entre ellos

"entonces…lo nuestro"

"nunca ocurrió, lo que pasa en las vegas se queda en las vegas"

"pe-pero creí que teníamos algo, pensé que era mágico hasta deje a mi esposa por ti"

"si pff mágico JA el dia que vea un dragon que no sea lung me volveré gay y no un gay normal , sere una de esas locas desatadas"

¡!DERRITE UN GRAN GLACIAR PODRAS VER DE CERCA UN GRAN DRAGOOONNNNN¡

Los guardias solo pudieron ver en shock como lo que se vería como un dragón marino con alas salía de la ciudad hacia el sol hasta desaparecer

…"entonces lo nuestro"

"chicaaa dejare el PRT me hare un cambio de look y nos de-sa-ta-remosssss"

Mientras esto pasaba no se habían dado cuenta que la radio estaba prendida en todas las frecuencias lo que significa que los demás lo escucharon

"sabia que eran puñales, paguen putos "

Todos los otros se quejaron pero le pasaron 100 dólares cada uno

"maldición y creí que el tenia algo por Shirley de contabilidad"

"¿alguien va a decir algo sobre el dragón?...no, ¿nadie? Ok, la directora pigot no le va a gustar esto"

Xxxxx

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado si es así por favor dejen su comentario , además he estado pensando en intentar también un reacciona pero aun no sé qué serie usar para que reaccione , si alguien tiene una sugerencia déjenla para pensarlo , que tengan un buen día se despide ajintaker


	3. preparaciones y churros

Buenas aquí Ajintaker con otro cap. de esta historia la cual tiene 2 seguidores , es más de lo que me imagine que tendría , también 2 favoritos , le agradezco a

**Altarius** y **Savoled **por seguir la historia

Y para **Shadow stalker: **solo uno hablo como loca, al menos es una persona de palabra, acuérdate de él que aparecerá otra vez

Sin más, la historia

**Descargo de responsabilidad: WORM no me pertenece, pertenece a wildbow, así como cualquier otra franquicia pertenece a sus dueños **

* * *

Ha pasado 6 días desde que nanami y yo escapamos de esa ciudad, hemos llegamos a un terreno deshabitado, el primer día use pm para tener cytokinesis por dos chispas, tres chispas en un poder para conectarse a internet que con caleidoscopio me conecto al internet de mi dimensión original

, seguido de la última chispa en generar un poder aleatorio, pero usa una chispa por poder y solo será de rango 1 y el aumento de poder por chispa solo aumenta un rango

Y con inventor uso dos de especialidad en hackeo, dos en mcgyverin y uno en construcción de casas porque quiero dormir en una casa ¿porque mas?

Haciendo uso de cytokinesis saco un yamato y hago una casa de madera con muebles usando hojas, el agua la conseguí extrayéndola directamente de la tierra con las raíces y almacenándola en tinacos para usar en la regadera, lavamanos y baño, no lo necesito pero nanami si, para el papel de baño hice crecer un árbol de rollos de papel y para reírme lo hice en forma de oso

Para el refrigerador también lo hice de madera con plantas que generan frio para mantener la comida, la cual podría tener dentro de mí, pero no siempre estaré aquí

Termine el día cubriendo la casa entera en una barrera ara no ser notado tanto por satélites como a la vista

Revisando el internet de Beth todavía no hay noticias de ellisburg o de la desaparición de leo ha

(Voz aburrida) UN DIA DESPUES

**Día 2 **

Hoy descubrí que nanami no sabe cocinar pero talvez pueda crear vida, trato de hacer sopa de pollo y de la olla de madera salió una cosa amorfa clamando por la muerte

Ahora es su mascota y lo llamo morfi

A mi parecer, parece a un shoggoth color rosa con muchas bocas y ojos creciendo y desapareciendo

Me agrada

Le construí una casita de perros a unos metros de la casa con un árbol de frutas varias para que no muera de hambre, lo cual dudo ya que nanami se ha hecho cargo de meterle la fruta en la boca, en una de muchas, morfi parece que va a reventar

Como sea, le agregue una chispa a cytokinesis, 2 a poder aleatorio a partir de ahora conocido como gachapower y cree un poder con las últimas tres para maldecir con efectos deseados como mala suerte, enfermedades o erecciones en momentos aleatorios con disposición en momentos importantes sin importar que duro sea el tipo de pantalones o armadura tengan, la erección se verá MUCHO

Tengo pensado usar este en armsmaster si es un imbécil cuando me lo encuentre o en cualquiera que sea un imbécil y supongo que para la versión femenina se pezones remarcados a la vista de todos, porque la incomodidad ajena es graciosa y nadie lo puede negar

Para especialidades tome tres para vida vegetal para saber más que poder hacer con cytokinesis y dos para tecnología dimensional, quiero poder bloquear a los fragmentos y dejar inútil el tinkertech de los malitos

Navegando por internet de alpha que es así como llamare a mi mundo original me entretengo leyendo fanfics, mangas y memes

Perece ser que buscando entre las personas desaparecidas mi nombre y foto están, joder eso significa que el tiempo está avanzando y no está detenido, eso me hace preguntar si cuando regrese será en el tiempo presente o se reiniciara hasta el momento que desaparecí, intente ir a mi mundo con caleidoscopio pero no podía me imagino que no podré hacerlo hasta que pasen los diez años o scion este cadáver , pero descubrí que puedo enviar cosas así como sacarlas eso lo descubrí cuando desee una tele que vi con caleidoscopio y dicha tele fue traída ,aun no sé si esto funcionara en personas, así podría traer a mi familia y llevarla a un lugar seguro donde estén protegidos y sin necesidad de trabajar

Creo que cualquiera que tenga el poder de hacer eso lo haría

Yo lo are en cuanto tenga los poderes para generar un lugar seguro

Dejando eso al lado el día transcurrió sin muchas cosas aparte de morfi tratando de cometer senpuku con una rama del piso, lamentablemente para el ¿ella? Como sea, su cuerpo es MUY flexible

**Día 3**

Hoy morfi trato de ahogarse lamentablemente para el parece que no necesita respirar y tampoco yo mi cuerpo es el de un slime todas mis células son mi cerebro y estomago al mismo tiempo

Haciendo uso de gran sabio y un plano para un escalpelo sacado de internet por google-sama, transforme el poste de metal en 10 escalpelos y los transforme en armas dimensionales, le di uno a nanami el cual he marcado con caleidoscopio para saber dónde está y los demás los guarde para el futuro

También trate usar una chispa para aumentar el número de chispas al día pero PM me daba un error, cuando use dos chispas me di cuenta que el costo aumenta para mejorar PM, eso significa que para otro aumento necesitare tres chispas y luego cuatro, así sucesivamente

Uno en gachapower, uno para telepatía y las últimas dos en un poder para saber la ubicación de lo que sea ya sea personas o cosas con solo decir o pensar en el nombre, eso me ayudara para no estar perdido como zoro,

Para las especialidades agregue 2 a la tecnología dimensional, uno a mcgyverin y dos a negociación porque soy malo en ello y no quiero terminar en un trato donde acepto ser convertido en un trapo, joder cerebro no me mandes imágenes, vete a sentar a la esquina y piensa en lo que hiciste

Por el resto del día practique con mis poderes y le enseñe o al menos trate de enseñarle a cocinar a nanami pero sigue poniendo sal de más o poniendo todo lo que a su parecer sabrá bien

Jugué con morfi a atrapar el palo es lindo si entrecierras los ojos e inclinas la cabeza un poco

"me acabo de dar cuenta que estoy usando la misma ropa desde hace cuatro días" dije mientras me miraba

"oh se acaba de dar cuenta pensé que le gustaba esa ropa" nanami responde mientras ella también se miraba "señor tampoco tengo ropa ¿Cómo solucionara esto?"

Eso me hiso pensar _"puedo usar el caleidoscopio para traer ropa de algún mundo"_ y eso hice de un mundo random me traje una camisa blanca sin mangas, una chaqueta para usar por encima, pantalones de mezclilla y la arma de una madre unas chanclas

Para nanami le traje un vestido de maid francés simple, tarde un poco en encontrar un trae que se ajuste a su cuerpo y para morfi un listón azul junto un collar con una placa con su nombre y las palabras en el reverso (hola si me perdí por favor informa en internet al usuario de pho "el extraño" se te recompensara)

Cuando nos fuimos a dormir me di cuenta que nanami tampoco sabe cantar ya que la escuche cantando una canción de cuna a morfi

Pobre morfi

Día 4

Decidí en crearme una habilidad para guardar las chispas de poder y especialidades usando 4 chispas, mentalmente lo puedo percibir como una piscina de pelotas, es divertido ver al pequeño slime zambullirse y jugar ahí, use el resto de chispas en un aumento de PM

No use las especialidades para guardarlas tengo pensado crear un poder de tecnokinecis y una especialidad en trajes de poder

Fue un día tranquilo vi videos graciosos, recetas de cocina lo cual me recuerda que tengo que obtener una especialidad en cocina de shokugeki no soma y shirou emiya, no hice nada más porque soy un flojo de mierda

Día 5

Extraje computadoras, cables, sopletes, y demás para con mcgyverin y tecnología dimensional hacer un bloqueador de señales dimensionales así como un expansor de espacio para que la casa sea más grande por dentro, también hice dos anillo con un espacio de bolsillo de 1m x 1m cúbicos conectados al caleidoscopio para obtener la energía para funcionar, le di uno a nanami el suyo es plateado con líneas azuladas parecido al zafiro , el otro tengo pensado dárselo a Taylor cuando me la encuentre como una forma de formar confianza, este es dorado con líneas rojas como el rubí

Los anillos no solo funcionan como inventarios, también como comunicadores, bancos e identificadores de esta forma cuando los distribuya funcionaran como una forma de comprar y vender como internet ya que en el futuro pretendo actualizarlo para que tengan navegador para ver lo que venda, las demás actualizaciones serán pagadas como un dispensador de un gel médico que curar las heridas el cual la versión mejorada curara enfermedades tanto comunes como sin cura y mortales claro cada uno de estos tienen límite de gel el cual se tendrá que comprar cuando se acabe o para tener guardado, pero habrá un pase Premium que da curación sin límite por un mes

También agregue 2 a telepatía, 3 a tecnokinecis, 2 a cytokinesi gachapower con 5 especialidades a trajes de pode medicina

Con eso me puse a crear un traje parecido a la araña de hierro de ultímate spiderman en colores negro remplazando el rojo y blanco por el dorado este traje será para Taylor, el trae esta echo de nanobots que pueden vivir dentro del cuerpo protegiéndolo desde adentro y también protegerá el cerebro y sistema nervioso de cualquier posible master, al igual que todo lo que he hecho lo conecte al caleidoscopio para que no halla preocupaciones de la energía

Para nanami le hice un traje maid que se ve casi igual al de Yuri alpha de overlord solo que cuando este en modo batalla le saldrán brazos con cuchillas de corte dimensional con un inteligencia para protegerla automáticamente así como ser controlada por nanami, también genera un escudo para protegerla mental y físicamente

Ella parecía feliz porque le halla regalado algo, sentí que mi alma se purificaba con su sonrisa te juro que casi alcance la iluminaron

A mí me hice un traje de negocios negro, con una corbata blanca así como unos guantes blancos con patrones dorados parecidos a los de shirou cuando activa sus nervios de magia, y las botas me mantenían flotando a unas pulgadas del suelo y me permite deslizarme como si patinara, todo era hecho de nanobots los cuales entraban en la tecnología de trajes de poder

No usaría mascara porque usaría mi cara original, hare un clon con todas las memorias del leo original y lo llevare a la familia de leo así no tendré que preocuparme por fingir ser él y la madre no estará triste, como no tengo a nadie aquí no me preocupa que mi familia esté en peligro también de esa forma me puedo pasar por los bajos las reglas no escritas

Después de terminar de trabajar me puse a hacer una granja de frutas varias como naranja, uva, manzanas, también verduras como papas, chayote, chiles, también hice arboles anormales que vi o leí de series de anime, como un árbol de carne esta echo con huesos remplazando la madera y carne de res por fruta, es muy nutritiva y no tiene parasito, es muy duradera fácil de conservar

También un arbusto de paracetamol dando las pastillas envés de bayas, porque el paracetamol es la panacea de la vida.

Eso fue lo que hice en los días pasados, me he estado preparando para mañana ya que si no me equivoco es el día en el que Taylor sale a debutar

"¿joder porque no me di cuenta? Nanami!" grito para llamar a nanami

"¿si creador me llamaba?" ella tenía hojas pegadas en la ropa, parecía que está divirtiéndose con morfi

"te daré unas habilidades, se me había olvidado que podía hacer eso "mientras hablo le otorgo a nanami la habilidad de artes marciales, creo también con dos especialidades defensa personal, uno en cocina y dos en cocina yukuhira juichuro y le doy una copia de todo eso excepto de la cocina de shokugeki, eso es mío ya me imagino de la gente teniendo los mejores orgasmos de su vida comiendo, tal vez se vuelvan adictos

"Esto es para que puedas defenderte, practica ya que solo te he visto tratar de cocinar y creando vida en constante tortura lo cual me recuerda que debo hacer algo con morfi con su dolor "dije mientras miraba a morfi intentando otra vez el hakiri esta vez con un cuchillo de cocina que había traído de un mundo, incluso esta vestido con un lo que parece un hakama blanco y un papel con un montón de garabatos que creo debería ser un haiku

Ni idea de cómo sabe eso

Con eso uso un una chispa en un poder de curación y lo uso en morfi el cual de inmediato parecía aliviado

Bien por el

"muchas gracias creador con esto tengo poder de defenderlo de todo"

"y no crear más homúnculos" susurro

"¿Qué dijo?" pregunta con una sonrisa demasiado dulce

"¡que quiero unos churros!" dije desesperado y definitiva mente no me dio miedo

Ella me aterraba

"enseguida se los traigo"

Mientras la miraba alearse a la cocina solo pude suspirar de alivio y mirar a morfi ahora a mi lado

"¿qué cosas no?" el solo dio lo que sería un encogimiento de hombros "haaa vamos morfi tengo que prepararme para mi debut mañana, pero antes hora de usar por fin el gacha "

Lo use tres veces y obtuve escudo animal, ojos asesinos y combate mágico, luego use 4 chispas en un poder para crear viales con los poderes que tengo estos tomaría la forma que quiera,

"veamos probare con burst" me concentro en la palma de mi mano y un frasco en forma de puño color rojo con una jeringa de bioshock 1 aparecía en mi mano "éxito cuidado caldero que tienen competencia y es implacable HAHAHAHAHA" me reía como loco por que los iba a joder a lo grande

"huahua" ese era morfi imitándome con su pequeña risa

Que buen chico use la última chispa para aumentar el poder de búsqueda

"bien a descansar que mañana será un día interesante"

"¡los churros están listos!"

"pero no antes de comer, vamos morfi hoy probaras verdaderos churros mexicanos "

"mañana será el día" susurro para mi

Alrededor del mundo y el multiverso se sintió un escalofrió en la espalda de muchos, unos lo ignoraron, otros miraban a sus alrededores, pero no sabían que eso sería su única advertencia

Xxx

Lista de poderes

Cytokinesis (12): control de la vida vegetal

Conexión al internet (8)

Gachapower (5)

Maldiciones (8)

Telepatía (8)

Búsqueda (8)

Bóveda de poder (12)

Tecnokinecis (8)

Curación (4)

Escudo animal (5)

Ojos asesinos (5)

Creación de viales (10)

Burst (9)

Inducción de transcendencia (9)

Armamento espacial (5)

Realidad soñada (9)

Inmunidad a virus y enfermedades (4)

Regeneración y adaptación (6)

Generación de masa (4)

Generación de barreras (6)

Creación de comida (6)

Tele transportación (4)

Herramientas de luz (4)

Creación de minions (8)

Manipulación de la juventud (5)

Control del mar (5)

Transformación de dragón (5)

Xxx

Perdón la demora pero soy un jodido flojo y es un poco difícil pensar en que escribir

Criticas están bien recibidas preguntas también y nos vemos hasta la próxima tengan un buen dia


	4. encuentro y salto

Bueno ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero estoy en exámenes así que no me ha dado tiempo para escribir

Espero les guste

Xxxxx

**DESCARGA DE RESPONSABILIDAD: worm no me pertenece así como atrás series que aparezcan, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños**

**Xxx**

La ciudad de saltadilla hogar de los delincuentes (sonido de disco chirriando) quiero decir brocktown bay una ciudad con grandes tazas de delincuencia hogar de la mayor concentración de parahumanos héroes y villanos, con la ciudad dividida en 4

El primero es el PRT que tiene a los héroes divididos en wards y el protectorado siendo el primero para menores de edad y el ultimo para los adultos, su trabajo es cuidar a los civiles haciendo uso de sus poderes.

El segundo son el E88 un grupo de neo nazi radicales liderados por parahumanos nazis siendo su líder káiser un villano con la capacidad de hacer crecer de su cuerpo y controlar los metales, todo la pandilla se centraba en demostrar la supremacía aria y eliminar a los impuros.

Los terceros son los comerciantes que solo son un montón de drogadictos que obligan a otros a hacerse adictos drogándolos en contra de su voluntad, liderados por skidmark

Y por último ABB que es una pandilla enteramente de asiáticos lo cuales realizan prostitución forzada, casinos y de mas, esta pandilla son lideradas por lung un para humano con la capacidad de transformarse en dragón cuando está en conflicto

BOOM!

Se puede ver una explosión y sonidos de destrucción y una pequeña figura tratando de esconderse de la causa de la explosión

"_Tal vez esto fue una mala idea, tal vez debí esperar otra noche porque de otra forma no estaría en este problema_" pensaba la figura que se escondía detrás de un muro y trataba de no hacer ruido

"DONDRE ESTRASSS INRECTO" hablo o al menos trato de hablar un dragón humanoide de 3 y medio metros de alto, tenía una máscara semi derretida de metal la cual alguna vez tuvo forma de dragón, escamas de metal empezaban a salir lentamente cubriendo su cuerpo, también tenía unos pantalones rotos , estaba lanzando fuego a todos lados buscando, este es lung el líder del ABB

"debo irme antes de que me encuentre" murmuro para sí misma la figura que por la voz se puede saber que es una fémina en su adolescencia, mientras se movía para irse

Crack

La joven capa se detuvo de golpe por el ruido debajo de su pie, que al ver descubrió que era una ramita, el ruido no fue fuerte pero pareció suficiente para llamar la atención del dragonoide

"que hace una rama aquí!" grito de miedo y confusión de como llego una rama al techo de un edificio lejos de cualquier árbol o naturaleza

"TE ENCONTRUEEEEE!" hablo/rugió el dragón lanzando fuego y acercándose, pero de repente fue cubierto en una nube negra y zumbante"!RARRRR!" rugiendo de dolor ya que dicha nube en realidad es un enjambre de avispas, moscas, y demás insectos voladores tanto venenosos como no y del piso un mar de arañas y demás se trepaban y mordían por todo su cuerpo, pero eso no duro mucho ya que de entre sus escamas empezó a salir fuego quemando asi a los insectos

"rayos mierda mierda" juro la capa al sentir que su ejército insectoide ser carbonizado pero eso le había dado suficiente tiempo para crear distancia entre ella y el dragón y llegar a tierra firme

"TREGJH ENCONTRRARAH" rugía el dragón que ya no tenía la capacidad de hablar como humano ahora era solo gruñidos sin sentido humano

En solo unos segundos fue al cansada y ya no tenía donde esconderse

"es aquí donde muero? Intentando ser lo que no soy?" cerro los ojos aceptando su destino "_al menos salve a los niños de ser lastimados" _escucho una fuerte inhalación del dragón preparándose para exhalar fuego

FUMMM

Sentía el abrasador calor acercándose a ella y….nada de repente no sentía calor o dolor y definitivamente estaba viva, entonces tentativamente abrió los ojos

"qu-que" fue lo único que pudo decir al ver que estaba dentro de lo que la protegía, parecía un osos translucido de color café de 3 metros parecería un oso normal de no ser por el casco vikingo en su cabeza que no dejaba ver sus ojos y un pequeño escudo de lo que parecía madera en su pata izquierda

Estaba en shock porque hace unos momentos estaba a punto de morir y ahora lo que parecía una proyección de un oso vikingo la estaba protegiendo, y tratando de organizar sus pensamientos escucho una voz que pudo identificar de un niño pequeño

"parece que llegue a tiempo y que suerte que pude enviarte a dovaoso a protegerte, si no, en este instante serias pollo rostizado"

Ella se giró a donde se originaba la voz y lo vio saliendo de las sombras

Era un niño de entre diez y doce años era el niño más lindo para alguien de su edad que había visto, cabello negro un poco ondulado, ojos cafés oscuros piel que deba a entender que era de nacionalidad hispana tenía un traje de negocio negro con corbata blanca unos guantes blancos con rayas doradas y unos zapatos que brillaban un poco en azul y parecían flotar y si se fijaba con cuidado se veían escamas oscuras pero no podía ver bien el color por la oscuridad de la noche

La joven capa solo pudo quedarse en silencio

**Diez minutos antes**

En un callejón oscuro, húmedo y sucio aparece nuestro prota, mirando a sus al rededores para ubicarse

"hum transportarse distancias masivas son muy desconcertantes fuu tendré que acostumbrarme, bien primero me debo asegurar de tener todo, sabio dime el inventario"

"**elixir de salud 10, capsula de araña de hierro 1, alimentos preparados infinito, bisturís dimensionales 5, huevo sorpresa 2 dinero 0"**

"fantástico quien diría que la especialidad de medicina me daría conocimiento de otros mundos en medicina ese elixir me ayudara mucho y mejor que no tengo que hacerlos personalmente solo tengo que pedírselos a sabio y en unos instantes los hace, los materiales fácilmente los traigo con caleidoscopio "

Alisándose el traje para eliminar las arrugas aunque no se necesario se dirige a la calle mientras activa los zapatos para deslizarse y se pone una barrera de privacidad

"Ahora que me acuerdo, el escudo animal cual será mi animal por aparecer"

En cuanto termino de hablar un oso grizzli traslucido aparece enfrente de el aparecía un oso normal aparte de su tamaño

"hmm me pregunto si puedo modificar unas cosas" después de un minuto concentrándose un casco vikingo empezó a formarse en la cabeza del oso así como un pequeño escudo todo esto era completamente estético no agregaba nada especial más que la vista

"a partir de este momento serás dovaoso el oso alma de dragón"

RHAAA rugió el oso como si respondiera al nuevo nombre, el cual parecía apropiado ya que estaba inspirado en un video que había visto de un oso dovakin y siendo que el protector era un oso que provenía de su alma y Jesús se podía convertir en dragón

Descartando al oso pensó en lo que quería de arma ya que pensándolo bien bisturís no era su estilo

"sabio utiliza caleidoscopio y aprópiate de los mejores metales fusiónalos y crea la mejor arma para mi"

**Afirmativo**

"bien ahora cuando apa-"BOMM se escuchó una explosión a lo lejos "que carajos "maldijo ante la repentina explosión "oh mierda ya empezó debo ser rápido "cerro los ojos y pensó en la persona que buscaba y en unos segundo se teleporto a su ubicación, termino a las sombras de un edificio cerca de una adolescente en traje parada esperando a ser alcanzada por el fuego y sin pensar envió a dovaoso solo llegando unos segundos antes del fuego

Después de lo que pareció un minuto el dragón se detuvo y la chica abrió los ojos y fue cuando decidió salir a darse a conocer

"parece que llegue a tiempo y que suerte que pude enviarte a dovaoso a protegerte, si no, en este instante serias pollo rostizado" la chica solo se quedó en silencio dejando un pequeño silencio incomodo pero mirándola bien Jesús vio que ella esta temblando y no es por poca cosa ella casi muere quemada

RAHHHHHH el dragón rugió cansado de ser ignorado, estaba muy furioso ya que una pequeña mierda se interponía en su camino y luego menospreciándolo eso no se podía perdonar con nada más que la muerte él era el dragón de kyushu y nadie lo ignoraría

"si si ya me ocupare de ti lagartija crecida" no teniendo miedo ya que había modificado e poder de lung para que ya no pudiera crecer más y su regeneración se debilite hasta desaparecer en unos minutos, ya había hecho una copia de su poder y de la chica cerca de el así como el de las cuatro personas que se ubicaban a unos edificios en el techo pero decidió mantener los poderes inactivos

Girando la cabeza hacia la chica "espera aquí no tardo" preparándose para pelear

**Arma finalizada ¿desea equipar?**

"O si equípame" estirando su mano derecha en un haz de luz se materializa…una pala"… ¿Qué? ¿Esta pala es mi arma ideal? Una pala "era una pala azulada con picos en las cerca de la punta estaba hecha completamente de metal era muy parecida a la pala del caballero pala y era muy cómoda de mantener en la mano "lo cual tiene sentido ya que fue hecho para mi "dando unos golpes al aire de prueba para probar vio que era muy buena arma "bueno te voy a enterrar en dolor lung"

Hubo un momento donde nadie se movió, fue incomodo, la chica y el dragón solo se le quedaron viendo con cara de "¿en serio?"

"bu-bueno no soy bueno con los chiste o bromas perdón por no ser gracioso"

Sin más se lanzó hacia el dragón esquivando su garra derecha y poniéndose en retaguardia, uso la parte filosa de la pala para cortar la cola con poco esfuerzo teniendo que volver a esquivar para no ser alcanzado por el fuego poniéndose a su costado para luego golpear en las costillas quitando una gran parte de carne y hueso

RAHAHHH rugiendo de dolor no podía alcanzar al mocoso y su regeneración no estaba funcionando no solo eso, su visión se estaba poniendo borroso y su cuerpo lento esto era signo de que el veneno de los insectos estaba al fin afectándolo apenas se podía mantener en pie

Viendo su oportunidad de terminar esto rápido Jesús se acercó a lung y preparo la pala como de si un bate se tratara y con todas sus fuerzas golpeo a sus pelotas

**CRASH**

Era el sonido de las escamas y los testículos siendo destruidos

Lung lanzó un grito sordo, la chica aunque no se podía ver por su máscara es más que seguro que tenía la mandíbula caída, dos de los cuatro observadores se encogieron de dolor fantasma, incluso el mismo que ataco se encogió por su propio ataque casi sentía pena, casi

Lung solo so arrodillo sosteniendo su entre pierna, con el dolor y el veneno no pudo mantenerse en pie por más tiempo y perdió la conciencia el sonido de su cuerpo chocando con el suelo fue estruendoso

"bueno eso fue algo" girándose a la chica por fin se da el tiempo para ver como es, era alta con un largo y rizado cabello que sin la tierra que se le había pegado sería muy lindo, vestía de un trae negro con unas protecciones y una máscara negra que recordaba a un insecto con unos lentes amarillos para protección de los ojos "¿estás bien?"

"y-yo estoy bien" responde tartamudeando "gracias si no hubieras aparecido no estaría con vida"

"es tu primera noche verdad "pregunta el niño

"¿Cómo lo sabes? Acaso eres un pensador?" Responde ya con un poco de confianza viendo que el chico la salvo y no tiene intenciones de hacerle daño "¿acaso es tan obvio?"

"jeje bueno un poco y pues también es mi primera noche" responde un poco apenado pasándose la mano por el cabello "por cierto yo soy a" se para a pensar "_es verdad no pensé en un nombre para presentarme no quiero decir mi verdadero nombre quien sabe si hay alguien que puede hacer algo con el nombre de una persona y debo pensar en un nombre de capa" _e soy mercurio"

"mercurio? Como el dios romano"

"si como el dios romano"

"porque no usas mascara, eres un caso 53" pregunta extrañada por que no use mascara para proteger su identidad y que sea u caso 53 nuevo por las escamas en su cara

"porque no me importa si ven mi cara y si por caso 53 te refieres a mis escamas entonces sí, lo soy, y tu quien eres" responde a las preguntas y a la ves pregunta su nombre

"a bueno no eh pensado en uno me quería llamar viuda pero ya está tomado y otros nombres son muy de villanos y eh bueno" responde un poco apenada

"¿está bien si te llamo skitter? Ya sabes por los insectos "pregunta ya que es mejor que sea skitter la heroína en vez de skitter la señora de guerra

"bueno está bien es mejor a que las persona me pongan chica insecto"

"oye que al si esperamos a que lleguen las autoridades, de seguro con todo ese ruido alguien debe haberlos llamado" propone sabiendo que armsmaster está por llegar

"si está bien" acepta estando de acuerdo

Mientras esperamos el joven usa MP para modificar el poder copiado de skitter para que ahora pueda invocar insectos y guardar los que ya tenga en su poder así como poder mejorarlos, después absorbe el poder del fragmento y lo destruye para después darle la copia modificada a skitter, esto ocurre en menos de un segundo para que ella no se de cuenta de que su poder desaparecer y reaparece esto le dará un mejor control ya que ahora no está siendo empujada a buscar el conflicto

"_sabio crea tarjetas de presentación con comunicación "_

**Afirmativo **

Esto con el obvio propósito de darse a conocer repartiendo tarjetas, mientras piensa siente las 4 firmas de poder acercarse rápidamente

**Wush tump **

Es el sonido del aire y las figuras de lo que parece una mescla de caninos y cocodrilos gigantes que eran montaos por 4 personas y de estas solo una se baja siendo una chica con un ajustado traje morado y una máscara domino del mismo color tenía un cabello rubio suelto, se acercaba con confianza y una sonrisa que recordaba a un zorro

"hey que tal? vaya que fue una pelea entretenida realmente nos salvaste el culo ahí chica insecto, hombrecito"

"que quien eres y que quieres decir con salvarlos" pregunta extrañada skitter "yo solo escuche a lung sobre matar niños y no podía dejarlo hacer eso"

"hmm bueno pues esos niños, somos nosotros los underside y enserio nos salvaste ahí y ahora te preguntas por que nos buscaba, bueno es porque antes le robamos en uno de sus casinos"

"los de abajo? Los villanos que se especializan en escapes?" pregunta mientras se aleja lentamente

"tranquila no venimos a hacer daño es más vengo a darte esto" dice mientras pone una caja en el piso y la empuja hasta los dos dando la vista de que es una lonchera con temática de héroes "dentro hay 5000 dólares por salvarnos y si te interesa ganar más talvez podríamos –"no pudo terminar de hablar cuando su cuerpo se tense "debemos irnos alguien en una moto llegara en un minuto " ella corrió a uno de los animales y se trepa "hablamos luego chao" se despide mientras las bestias saltan de edificio en edificio

Mercurio se adelanta a la caja y saca su interior, lo divide y le da su parte a skitter

"toma esto es para ti"

"!Que¡ este dinero es de villanos que tal si lo robaron a alguien" exclama alarmada por el ofrecimiento ya que este dinero bien puede haber sido de alguien que lo necesitaba

"no te preocupes puedes usarlo para mejorar tu equipo pero si no lo quieres te lo puedo cambiar por algo más "mercurio podría usar esta oportunidad de darle a skitter el trae de araña de hierro

"está bien quédatelo no lo quiero, está sucio" acepto con tal de no temer dinero sucio como ella le dice

"es un trato, aquí atrapa" de manera alegre exclama mientras se guarda el resto de dinero y le lanza un paquete del tamaño de un bolso de mano a skitter "esto ahora es tuyo solo tienes que decir tu nombre en un lugar seguro y se activara"

"que e" no termino de hablar porque en ese momento una motocicleta azul llego y su jinete salto aterrizando a unos metros de ellos mientras les apuntaba con una gran alabarda

"¿pelearan?" pregunta el recién llegado era alto y parecía musculoso tenía una armadura de poder azul que cubría todo su cuerpo a excepción de su boca y barbilla rebelando una barba bien cuidada "respondan"

"tranquilo amigo somos héroes" responde mercurio de forma relajada sabiendo que aunque decida atacarles él podría transportarlos fuera de peligro

"si lo son entonces porque ella parece un villano" es verdad el trae de skitter parecía a uno que un villano utilizaría con su color negro y su máscara que asustaría a cualquiera que tenga fobia a los insectos

"yo-yo-yo solo quería que fuera discreto y no tenía nada más que seda da viuda negra para hacerla y bueno" skitter estaba muy nerviosa por estar cerca de uno de sus héroes favoritos al punto que tenía ropa interior con su imagen, lo que ahora le estaba apenando de solo pensarlo

"a ver vamos a calmarnos, no somos los malos, nosotros nos hicimos cargo de lung por allá " mercurio a punta a lung caído que ahora en vez de un dragón era un hombre musculoso con un tatuaje de dragón, era claramente asiático y por coincidencia tenia todavía su máscara derretida e su cara

"…" en cuanto armsmaster ve a lung le apunta con su arma para que la punta del filo se parta para revelar un dardo listo para disparar

Mercurio al ver esto rápidamente lo detiene "espera si lo que le vas a disparar son tranquilizantes no te lo recomiendo, mi amiga aquí le inyectó una gran cantidad de veneno y si le agregas un tranquilizante es muy seguro que morirá" _"aunque realmente no me importaría si el muere"_

Armsmaster solo se queda quieto viéndolo y mercurio sabiendo que tenía un detector de mentiras en su casco sabe que armsmaster sabe que lo que dijo es verdad

"Lo que dices es verdad, tendrán que venir para hacer una declaración" en su monótona voz no parecía una petición si no más una orden

"pe-pero no puedo, mañana tengo escuela" skitter estaba preocupada más de que su padre se dé cuenta de que ella no estaba en su cuarto que de la escuela, luego siente una mano en su hombro para darse cuenta de que es mercurio que estaba volando gracias a sus zapatos

"no te preocupes yo puedo declarar por los dos, además tengo unos negocios con el PRT" luego voltea a armsmaster "voy a ir dentro de una hora después de que lleve a mi amiga aquí a casa"

"muy bien" voltea a skitter "tenemos el programa Ward podría unirte para tener apoyo por parte del gobierno"

Skitter tomada por sorpresa se pone más nerviosa "yo eh lo pensare, estoy lista para irnos"

"bien solo piensa en el lugar más cercano para dejarte "skitter se concentra "bien mantenla imagen y nos vamos"

Justo enfrente de armsmaster los dos jóvenes desaparecen

"formar archivo para mercurio…"

**En otro lugar**

Los jóvenes capas aparecen en medio de una calle la cual afortunada mente estaba vacía

"bueno fue un gusto conocerte espero que nos reunamos más tarde" de forma alegre mercurio le habla a skitter, para de la nada sacar una pequeña tarjeta "toma si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme" sin darle tempo de responder a skitter, mercurio desaparece

Skitter solo ve el lugar donde estaba el niño y solo puede suspirar cansada "haaa mejor me apuro a regresar a casa antes de que papa se dé cuenta" ella mira la tarjeta en su mano

**Artículos y mejoras de mercurio**

**A una lagrima de distancia**

Era color plata con las letras doradas, en medio de la oración se hallaba un cristal azul redondo con las palabras (**LAGRIMA AQUÍ**)

Ella solo pudo sacudir la cabeza y pensar jodidos tinkers

**Cerca de la Base del PRT **

En un techo cerca de la bahía donde se encontraba la entrada a la base del PRT aparece mercurio con la pala aun en su mano

Mirándola se preguntaba cómo es que destrozo fácilmente el cuerpo de lung, él sabe que es fuerte pero no tanto y cuando le pregunto a sabio este respondió

"**la pala-espada tratara todo material como si arena suave fuese siempre y cuando el dueño, usted, así lo quiera"**

"bueno mientras espero creare unas especializaciones" utiliza una especialización en conexiones, una en almacenamiento, una en estética y una en social

Con esto le pidió que creara su dispositivo que utilizara para sus transacciones y demás para los clientes, cuando sabio termino le mostro una pulsera parecida a los eslabones de un reloj pero era solo eslabones con brillo azul entre eslabones

Este dispositivo serviría para entrar en el menú de compra, como banco, teléfono y demás

No solo eso. Para evitar que la información sea robada, solo el dueño de dicha pulsera podrá ver el contenido y si la pulsera es robada esta regresara al dueño sin importar cuanto se trate de evitar

Con eso hecho decidió esperar la hora para presentarse, en esa hora uso a sabio para preparar mucha comida y almacenarla, toda hecha con la especialidad del shokugeki

Cuando la hora pasó se transportó a la entrada de la base y se acerca a la recepcionista que se encuentra con dos soldados a cada lado como seguridad

"buenas noches tengo cita"

"a buenas noches me dices tu nombre" extrañada por el niño que tan noche aparece diciendo que tiene cita. Pero viendo las escamas se da cuenta de que es un parahumano y sin querer hacer enojar al súper humano decide hacer su trabajo como si nada

"soy mercurio tengo cita con armsmaster para hacer una declaración"

La recepcionista teclea un momento "a aquí esta si por favor ve a la puerta de la derecha al final del pasillo" dice apuntando a dicha puerta

Mirando la puerta y asintiendo "muchas gracias, tenga esta es mi tarjeta" dándole su tarjeta de presentación y retirándose a la puerta

Al llegar toca la puerta, por dentro se oye una voz indicándole que pase al hacerlo ve a armsmaster esperándolo

El tempo pasa con armsmaster solo haciendo preguntas de lo ocurrido con lung incluso diciéndole que sería mejor que mantuviera su identidad en secreto y se uniera a los wards, pero mercurio rechaza, diciendo que no le importa que vean su cara y prefiere no unirse a un grupo pero aun así pudiera visitar a los wards

Armsmaster asiente pensando que tal vez conocer a los wards lo haría cambiar de parecer y podrían aprovechar para hacer un test de poder

Despidiéndose mercurio le da una tarjeta a armsmaster y desaparece

Armsmaster se mueve a la oficina del director

"directora pigot e traído el informe que pidió"

"muy bien dime que has descubierto del caso 53"

Pigot es la directora del PRT en brocktown bay, con obesidad rozando la mórbida, era baja, rubia, su pelo en un corte conocido como bob y una cara severa, ella sentía un desagrado por los parahumanos por que la mayoría se sentía intocable y causaban destrozos, no solo eso sino que debido por la capa responsable de ellisburg ella tenía varios problemas de salud

"alias mercurio tiene apariencia de un niño de 10 años hispano paree tener escamas de color azul negro y tiene buenos modales para un niño de su edad, parece ser un tinker aunque no sabemos aún cuál es su especialidad, también es un bruto y delantero por su fuerza y transportación aunque eso puede que se deba a creaciones tinker, también me a dado esta tarjeta" armsmaster informa mientras le pasa la tarjeta a pigot

"artículos y mejoras hmm, parece que tenemos un comerciante como los toybox "pensando pigot se da cuenta que talvez tener un creador de objetos varios exclusivo sea beneficioso para ellos "esto es una orden, cuando entren en contacto con mercurio deben por todos los medos convencerlo de unirse o al menos de tener un contrato de exclusividad por sus productos sean lo que sean"

"si señora" robóticamente asiente armsmaster y se retira dejando la tarjeta con pigot

"a una lagrima de distancia e" dice pigot mirando la tarjeta

**De regreso en la casa de madera **

Mientras que la conversación de armsmaster con pigot se llevaba a cabo, mercurio le daba órdenes a nanami y morfi para que se mantuvieran ocupados mientras él estaba fuera ya que hoy sería la primera vez que saltaría a otro mundo y lo haría al azar

"muy bien me voy yendo cuídense regreso al rato" despidiéndose de los dos

"cuídese mucho señor no se olvide se bañarse y cepillarse y "

"está bien no me olvidare" interrumpiendo a nanami, sabía que solo estaba preocupada pero no quería escuchar la lista de tareas por décima vez "de acuerdo es hora, saltando AHORA"

Su mundo se rompió en muchos colores y reflejos, cuando paro estaba en una calle lleno de zombis y solo pudo decir una palabra

"fuck"

Xxx

Trate de hace este cap más largo ya que no había podido hacerlo las semanas pasadas por exámenes, espero les haya gustado, por favor comenten y hasta la próxima


	5. llegada a racoon city

Buenas aquí el flojo de Ajintaker con otro capítulo de esta historia y woa en esta última actualización obtuve otro lector a ti te gradezco por eso, sin más el cap.

Shadow:ahora sale

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: WORM NO ME PERTENECE ASI COMO CUALQUIER OTRA SERIE, LES PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS**

**Xxx**

"shit"

Adonde viera solo había zombis, a mi izquierda zombis, a mi derecha zombis, atrás zombis, enfrente una pared yep aparecí con una pared enfrente

"oh mierda, oh mierda, oh mierda" asustándome un poco por estar repentinamente rodeado de muertos vivientes "hay estúpido tengo poderes" usando unos de mis poderes forme una barrera a mi alrededor haciendo que los muertos que se acercaron se amontonaran afuera de la barrera

"muy bien ahora la pregunta es donde estoy y creo que puedo saber cómo descubrirlo"

Con eso dicho eso abrí una abertura para un zombi y lo devore con depredador y cuando cerré la abertura una mano que todavía estaba adentro fue cercenada "ha eso es bueno de saber aparentemente puedo cortar con mis barreras"

**Virus-T asimilado, creando anti cuerpos, refinando…éxito en refinamiento, mejora física y mental**

**Datos de los virus-T guardados**

Y con eso acabo de saber que estoy en resident evil o biohazard para algunos, pero eso me deja con la pregunta de si estoy en el juego-verso o la peli-verso

"sabio busca en la red a Alice abernathy"

**Buscando…coincidencia encontrada el sujeto Alice abernathy trabajador de umbrela actualmente inconsciente en una unidad médica e investigación **

Eso me dio la información que de falta "hey eso es fantástico estoy en la peli-verso en la segunda entrega" eso era bueno porque las pelis me as había visto a excepción de la última y estoy en el inicio del apocalipsis, en racooncity, el lado negativo es que como un niño no me tomarían en serio y pensándolo bien eso tiene lados buenos y malos, el malo ya lo mencione el bueno es que como no me tomaran enserio los malitos bajaran la guardia con migo pensando que solo soy un mocoso

Transportándome al techo de un edifico pude ver como la ciudad ya había sido amurallada, los polis intentando matar sin éxito a los zombis como los secundarios que son porque enserio si no eres un personaje principal aparentemente no sabes que a un zombi se le da a la cabeza

"mmm quiero ayudar pero no se si puedo, ya se creeré en el corazón de las cartas no espera franquicia equivocada, meor dicho probare suerte en el gacha, ¡sabio ira la ruleta!"

**Girando, gira y gira y sigue girando**

**Pop**

"dime sabio que me saque o me la cataficsia"

Y en una voz y tono que me recordaba al ayudante del inmortal chávelo me responde

**¡! Felicidades usted se ha sacado MANIFESTACION DE LA IMAGINACION, con esto usted puede hacer realidad todas tus más grandes fantasías imaginadas **

TARA TA RA TATA

Ante esto no pude evitar emocionarme " !VERGUS¡ estoy es igual a esa magia del bato cuyo nombre no me acuerdo de fairy tail con su magia arco de la realización pero mejor" realmente no me lo creía, esto es manifestar lo que sea que me imagine con los efectos que quiera, inmediatamente le vertí tres cargas de poder volviéndolo rango 11

Viendo mis propias manos sentía que con esto nadie me detendría "bien con esto fácilmente puedo ayudar"

A los polis se les había acabado las balas y estaban siendo rodeados

"de acuerdo solo debo concentrarme en lo que quiero" enfocándome cree 6 escudos de 2 metros de ancho cada uno y los envié a rodear a los polis, 4 a los lados y los últimos empezaron a girar horizontalmente usando sus orillas para cortar a los zombis , estos escudos son Aegis de la novela todos son retornados menos yo, este escudo puede ser movido por la mente y se puede separar en escudos más pequeños y según los registros akashikos estos escudos fueron hechos por el mejor herrero del multiverso bendecido por el dios de los herreros

Podía ver como los polis estaban en shock por ser repentinamente rodeados por escudos enormes y salvados mientras los zombis pasan por lo que se consideraría una licuadora

"joder si no fuera por sabio que me ayuda con la mente habría vomitado por tanto gore"

Estaba bien y fresco a pesar de haber manifestado a Aegis y menos 6, eso era gracias a las reservas infinitas que caleidoscopio me daba

Regresando con los polis los escudos había parado de girar y se habían pegado al suelo cuando esto paso me transporte al otro lado de la calle lejos de los polis y empecé a caminar hacia ellos

TAP TAP TAP

Era el sonido de mis pisadas que se podían escuchar en tan callada calle, esto hizo que voltearan a verme y parecía haberlos espantados y si fuera ellos también me espantaría de ver a un niño caminar desde la oscuridad en traje con una sonrisa y a cada paso ver la sangre desaparecer como el jodido chamuco

Uno de ellos con miedo me apunta con la pistola "!no des un paso más, gulp, quien eres, esto es obra tuya¡" sus manos temblaban pero cualquiera en su posición estaría igual, el día había empezado normal yendo al trabajo mientras se despedía de su familia y de repente el apocalipsis se desata y no sebe nada de su familia mientras trata de detener a los zombis o rabiosos y cuando el día no se podía poner más raro él y su equipo son rodeados por lo que parecen escudos realmente grandes y empiezan a licuar todo a su alrededor y cuando todo se calma este niño espeluznante aparece caminando entre las sombra sonriendo de forma espeluznante

Si los nervios de cualquiera estarían al tope

Mercurio se detiene a unos metros y lentamente alza la mano derecha a su bolsillo, viendo esto el que apunta se tensa "¡NO TE MUEVAS O DISPARO!" pero mercurio no hace caso y termina por sacar la mano de si bolsillo sosteniendo…una bolsa de papas fritas

Eso dejo fuera de onda a todos

Abriendo la bolsa" ¿quieren?" los polis estaban realmente fuera de onda" adelante tomen unas leí que si comes en una situación de estrés tu cerebro piensa que no hay problemas y se relaja, porque no comerías si estuvieras en peligro o algo así"

"y-yo leí algo similar jefe" (poli 4)

"él nos salvó jefe tal vez no sea malo" (poli 2)

El líder más tranquilo lo piensa por unos segundos y suspira

"bien dame uno" (poli jefe) estira la mano y tomo unas papas, las mira por un momento para luego comerlas, los demás al ver su jefe comer también lo hacen terminándose la bolsa entera

Mercurio al ver que solo queda la bolsa vacía, la dobla y la mete en su bolsillo donde la desaparece, las papas las había hecho con la imaginación con el efecto de calmar la mente y refrescarla" ¿entonces están bien? ¿Alguien necesita curación?"

El jefe lo piensa unos segundos "si estamos bien gracias chico y nadie está herido gracias a ti, pero no podemos seguir aquí debemos ayudar a los que podamos"

"entiendo tengan mi tarjeta de presentación si necesitan un producto inusual, de forma rápida y por el precio correcto no duden en contactarme, ¡chao!"

Frente a ellos Mercurio desaparece junto con los escudos, volteando a la tarjeta "mercurio eh, gracias chico, ¡muy bien tenemos que salir y seguir ayudando, cuando salgamos de esta les invito unos tragos!"

"""!si¡""" con el ánimo en alto empiezan a avanzar

En el mismo techo de antes mercurio los ve irse "hice mi buena obra del día y con suerte podrían ser mis primeros clientes"

Usando una barrera empieza a volar hacia donde se supone que esta Alice, esperando ayudarla podría cambiar la historia para bien y evitar el puto apocalipsis mundial mientras hace realidad sus sueños y mirando su reloj que definitivamente no está pintado con marcador que él llega tarde así que decidió acelerar

**¡DIEZ MINUTOS DESPUES!**

"¡carajo estoy perdido donde chingados debo ir!"

Había estado dando vueltas pero no daba con el lugar de Alice

"ojala tuviera algo para saber dónde est… seré pendejo si tengo"

Entonces concentrándose en su mente vio a una mujer caminando por las calles vestida de una bata de hospital, con un pensamiento la imagen se movió hasta quedar detrás de una camioneta entonces se transportó inmediata mente se equipó con su pala y salió a la vista

Alice que estaba caminando tratando de orientarse y saber que paso, pero con los periódicos que había visto sobre los muertos levantándose ya podría darse una idea de lo ocurrido, sostenía una escopeta que encontró en un carro policial afortunadamente también había algo de munición ahora solo necesitaba ropa y desde su posición podía ver una tienda de ropa, cuando empezó a moverse hacia ella alguien sale desde atrás de una camioneta y por su repentino aparecer ella alzo su arma y apunto pero al ver que era solo un niño aunque con ropa cara no disparo y podía ver que talvez había estado escondido por la falta de sangre o suciedad en su ropa y talvez el lugar donde estaba ya no era seguro o se le acabo la comida y salió a buscar con una pala para defenderse, era una pala rara porque tenía un agarre extra como la que verías en espadas pero talvez era una excentricidad de los ricos, así que dejo de apuntar y sonrió para no asustar y tranquilizar al niño y en voz suave empezó a hablar

"hola pequeño ¿estás bien? ¿Hay alguien más contigo?"(Alice)

Talvez no este solo y podría pedir información así como encontrar una forma de salir de aquí

"creo que debería ser yo el que pregunte si necesita ayuda, ¿quizás algo de ropa, debe tener frio?"(Mercurio)

"claro que me gustaría algo de ropa pero ¿no hay alguien cuidando de ti?"(Alice)

"no se preocupe puede que no lo parezca pero solo soy unos pocos años menor que tú, soy un adulto en pleno derecho" (mercurio)

Esto Alice la hizo ver con duda, ella no se podría creer eso ya que realmente parecía un niño y no una persona con enanismo, talvez la situación lo hacía comportarse así para afrontar lo ocurrido, entonces simplemente fingiría creerle y más adelante buscaría ayuda para el

"oh si, ¿cómo no me di cuenta? Bueno que tal si nos movemos juntos vallamos a esa tienda de ropa, talvez encuentre algo para mi" (Alice)

Mercurio solo asiente en confirmación y los dos se empiezan a mover, al llegar Alice recoge unos pantalones y una camisa de tirantes y se cambia en un puesto, al salir ella se empieza a sentir mal como si algo se moviera dentro de ella y los recuerdos de lo ocurrido en el panal empiezan a salir con fuerza

Cayendo al piso ella se empieza a retorcer del dolor, el sonido de sus quejas alerto a mercurio que fue a ver que ocurría

"Alice? Alice? Que pasa, espera te daré algo" (mercurio)

Mercurio saca una aguja parecida al que se utiliza en personas con reacciones alérgicas pero esta era para estabilizar y quitar el dolor, pego la punta en el brazo de Alice y apretó el botón haciendo que el contenido se inyecte, casi el instante Alice se recuperó pero estaba algo cansada de la experiencia

"ha ha "gulp" gracias "(Alice)

"no hay problema pero será mejor que nos movamos, tenemos que conseguirte protección y munición para tu arma y da la casualidad que yo tengo lo que necesitas, no te lo eh dicho pero déjame presentarme" (mercurio)

Parándose recto con la mano derecha sobre su corazón

"soy mercurio el gran comerciante todo lo que busques yo lo tengo, cosas que ni te imagines te lo puedo dar y todo por el precio justo" (mercurio)

Al terminar de hablar se inclina y su traje se ilumina dejando a Alice ver las escamas de su rostro y sus puntiagudos y filosos dientes

Mercurio se endereza y solo mueve la palma derecha apuntando hacia Alice

"entonces ¿te gustaría comerciar?"(Mercurio)

Alice solo se quedó viendo en shock por ver con claridad la apariencia del joven y por su presentación pero solo pudo pensar

"esto es mi vida ahora" (Alice)

Time skip

En una iglesia se encontraban cuatro personas dos mujeres y dos hombres

Una de las mujeres tenía el pelo corto negro vestía un top azul y unos pantaloncillos con falda botas pesadas estaba armada con una pistola reglamentaria policial esta es Jill Valentine policía de racoon city

La otra mujer tenía el cabello hasta los hombros vestía un traje de negocios femenino color verde pálido y tenía una cámara grabando en todo momento porque quería documentar doto lo ocurrido esta es Tem morales una periodista

Un hombre grande y negro vestido con un uniforme de policía en operación con chaleco anti-balas pero tenía la desafortunada suerte de ser mordido en un lugar que no tenía protección, una de sus piernas este es Peyton Wells policía de racoon city y compañero de Jill y otro era un simple extra que no es importante como para ser descrito por el narrador

Jill, Peyton y Tem habían llegado para buscar refugio y casi se cargan al extra por que quiso jugarle al vergas al ponerse al brinco a ellos

"siento que mi existencia vale menos que un pepino" (extra)

Los demás lo miraron raro por la repentina frase

Jill solo negó con la cabeza y ayudo a su amigo a sentarse

"espera aquí buscare algo que ayude talvez encuentre un teléfono funcional, no te muevas" (Jill)

"tu tranquila aquí te espero aún tengo tiempo para llegar a mi clase de bordado" (Peyton)

Responde fingiendo ver un reloj en su muñeca, pero era obvio que trataba de aligerar el ambiente con una broma

"hum gracioso, cuídalo por favor a veces es como un niño" (Jill)

Responde con gracia y le pide a Tem la cual solo asiente distraídamente mientras graba tratando de no dejar ningún detalle

Jill se empieza a mover por los pasillos todo el tiempo manteniendo su arma no queriendo ser sorprendida

RUIDO

Al escuchar el ruido en uno de las habitaciones decidió revisar, abriendo lentamente vio a una mujer anciana sentada frente a una chimenea

"¿señora está bien? Soy del departamento de policías (Jill)

Cuando estaba por acercarse una voz la detuvo haciendo que volteara con la pistola lista

"no te acerques" (¿?)

Viéndolo bien vio que era el padre de la iglesia

"padre que bueno que está bien ¿la conoce?"(Jill)

"es mi hermana pero no te acerques está enferma la estoy cuidado por favor vete" (padre)

El respondió pero lo hiso alterado haciendo que Jill se extrañara

"padre es mejor salir de aquí hay que irnos de la ciudad" (Jill)

"no mejor vete y lleva a los que están contigo" (padre)

Esta vez poniéndose en medio de las dos impidiendo que ella se acercara

"padre hágase a un lado debemos irnos" (Jill)

"! NO!"(Padre)

Jill ya harta movió a la fuerza al padre acercándose a la seora solo para ver que era un zombi fuertemente amarrada al sillón y a sus pies vio huesos y siendo un zombi intuyo que eran de personas

"¿lo está alimentando? Está loco" (Jill)

El zombi se estaba agitando tanto y gruñendo queriendo hundir sus dientes en su carne, Jill apunto al zombi pero el padre trato de evitar que rematara al zombi y en el momento de esto el zombi se liberó y ataca al padre causando que este gritara de dolor, su grito se escuchó por toda la iglesia asustando a los otros ocupantes pero más a Tem causando que aunque Peyton trato de detenerla ella abriera la puerta y los zombis empezaran a acercarse, por suerte Peyton salvo a Tem y el junto el extra cerraran la puerta pero con tantos zombis empujándola era difícil mantenerla cerrada usando una cruz de madera lograron cerrarla pero no pudieron relajarse ya que escucharon un ruido en el techo

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?"(Extra)

"¡allá!"(Tem)

Peyton y el extra miraron a donde apunto Tem viendo a una criatura que saltaba por todo el techo

"rayos" (extra)

Dio antes de empezar a correr buscando la salida y dejando a los demás atrás

"¡oye que haces vuelve aquí!"(Peyton)

Corriendo por los pasillos el extra es alcanzado por la criatura gritando cuando es atrapado

Jill por el grito rápidamente se mueve cuando llega al lugar del grito no vea nadie más que el arma del extra ella lo agarra en ese momento el cadáver del extra cae del techo rompiendo una de las bancas, cuando escucha un gruido ella inmediatamente dispara ahuyentando a la criatura

Aprovechando esto Jill se mueve para reunirse con Peyton mientras apunta a todos lados y llama a su compañero en voz baja con la esperanza de encontrarlo y no llamar la atención de la criatura, cuando de repente es agarrada y arrastrada

"¡mmm!"(Jill)

"shhhh" (Peyton)

Calla en silencia Peyton a Jill

"son tres" (Peyton)

Dice apuntando hacia una pared donde se encontraban las criaturas

"nos tienen atrapados" (Peyton)

"¿cómo saldremos?"(Jill)

"no se tal vez si" (Peyton)

"hey hey" (Tem)

Tem llama la atención de los dos

"se fueron "(Tem)

Peyton y Jill se asoman para efectivamente ver que no están las criaturas, aprovechan esto para moverse fuera del lugar, con armas listas y Tem en medio de los dos, pero no dan ni cinco pasos cuando una de las criaturas pasa enfrente de ellos que disparan pero fallan esto se repite unas cuantas veces hasta que detrás de Peyton sale una de las criaturas

Era fea como si le quitaras la pie a una persona, le inyectaras esteroides, solo una madre querría verlo a la cara

SILBIDO

Las estaba silbando como un gato, trataron de disparar pero se habían quedado sin balas, ya estaba a medio camino cuando una luz y el sonido de una moto se acercaban por la ventana

CRASH

Rompiendo dicha ventana entra volando una moto montada por dos personas, la más pequeña de ellas salta dando una voltereta hacia atrás y con la parte plana de la pala que tenía nada a volar a la criatura contra las bancas rompiéndolas

"ha ha haber si te gusta eso, ¿hey están bien?"(Mercurio)

No pudieron responder ya que el conductor de la moto quitándose el casco revelando a Alice quien les habla en voz clara y fuerte

"a un lado "(Alice)

Haciendo caso todos se mueven para dar paso a Alice que estrella la moto contra la criatura que ya se estaba lanzando hacia ellos, antes de chocar ella salta de la moto

De su espalda saca una escopeta, pero esta escopeta no era la que tenía antes oh no está escopeta era mejor, tenía cuatro barriles tenia cadenas cerca del gatillo y cerca de la culata tenía un interruptor con tres configuraciones

Era la blundergat y tenía la acción de transformarse en sus dos versiones magmagat y acidgat

Apunto a la criatura y tiro del gatillo

BOOMM

Con cuatro perdigones de un arma hecha para destrozar todo la parte superior fue convertido en carne molida

GRAARRR

Detrás de ella escucho el grito/gruñido de otra criatura, cuando volteo e iba a disparar la cabeza de la criatura fue destrozada por la pala de mercurio

"te cubro la espalda no te preocupes" (mercurio)

Alice solo sonrió sabiendo que no tena que preocuparse de ser atrapada por atrás, movió el interruptor de sus arma la cual se volvió verde en los barriles donde se abrió un pequeño compartimiento que empezaba a salir humo que a los pocos centímetros desaparecía

Apunto a la última criatura que estaba enfrente de ellos pero Alice en vez de dispararle directamente le disparo a los soportes de la cruz de madera en nada fueron derretidos por el ácido causando que la cruz cayera encima de la criatura inmovilizándola

Alice se acercó lentamente, bombeo su arma y le disparo destrozándola y dejando un sonido del ácido carcomiendo la madera

Jill, Peyton y Tem se acercaron a ellos

"¿Quién diablos son ustedes?"(Jill)

Alice solo dio una sonrisa un poco burlona pero antes de hablar mercurio le gano

"somos el dúo fantástico" (mercurio)

Pff

Peyton no pudo evitar reír esta risa se le pego a Jill y Tem

"hey gracias ya nadie se ríe de mis chiste" (mercurio)

"perdón pero no pude resistirme jajaja hay"(Peyton)

Paro de reír por el dolor de su pierna todos lo vieron sostenerse la pierna viendo la mordida

"¿hace cuando fue que te mordieron?"(Alice)

"un par de horas"(Peyton)

"pues Peyton tienes suerte por un simple pago en el futuro te puedo curar"(mercurio)

"¿en serio? Espera ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?"(Peyton)

Poniéndose en guardia

"se muchas cosas y dime estas interesado en no ser un come humanos"(mercurio)

Peyton lo miro pero no odia perder más tiempo que en cualquier momento se transforma en un zombi

"solo espero no arrepentirme después " (Peyton)

"oh no lo harás …creo"(mercurio)

"Eso no me da mucha confianza"(Peyton)

"tranquilo morenazo" (mercurio)

De su bolsillo saca una jeringa de proporciones enormes con una gruesa aguja

"solo sentirás un piquete"(mercurio)"

"necesito un adulto"(Peyton)

"soy un adulto" (mercurio)

Afueras de racoon city

"Qué bueno que logramos salir"(civil 1)

"es verdad "(civil 2)

¡AAAAAAAAAA!

"¿oíste algo?"(civil 1)

"nada"(civil 2)

"okay"(civil 1)

Xxxx

Perdón la espera pero soy u jodido flojo y me distraigo con facilidad, solo escribo u as frases y de repente estoy viendo videos o leyendo

Espero les guste, las críticas son bienvenidas también estoy intentando un diferente estilo de escritura por favor díganme si les gusta

Hasta la proxima


	6. adios ciudad mapache y nuevo salto

Buenas aquí otra vez tarde para dar otro capitulo de este fic ,ya estaba escribiendo este capítulo, pero la lap donde escribo se apagó y no había guardado llevándose todo lo escrito y eso me dio un pequeño bajón y entonces estoy volviéndolo escribir, debo decir que ver a más gente siguiendo esta historia me alegra mucho

Bueno nadie me dio nada sobre el estilo de escritura que intente el cap pasado al que volveré al antiguo a menos que me digan lo contrario

Bueno al capítulo, disfruten

**WORM no me pertenece asi como cualquier serie que aparezca en este fic pertenecen a sus dueños.**

**Xxxx**

Es de noche, los cinco estamos caminando en un cementerio justo en medio de un apocalipsis zombi, uno está herido otra usa tacones, yep, definitivamente una buena idea, espero que mi sarcasmo se note

Después de inyectarle a Peyton el antiviral con una jeringa parecida a un epipen, porque no soy un jodido sádico como para inyectar a alguien con una monstruosidad pero aun así el gran bebe lloro por su mami, literalmente

Después de que dejara de llorar, Jill me dio las gracias y me iba a interrogar ahí mismo si no fuera por los zombis rompiendo la puerta principal y entrando como si fuera miércoles de frutas y verduras

Lo cual nos lleva al presente, con Jill apoyando a Peyton para que camine, Tem tropezando cada dos por tres, Alice mirando los alrededores por si un zombi decide sorprendernos y yo en este incomodo silencio, bueno nunca eh sido de los que hablan para socializar incluso decirle buenas tardes a la cajera del mercado me pone el corazón al cien podía hablar bien con nanami y morfi porque la primera es mi creación y en cierto sentido mi hija, oh vaya soy padre adolescente, y el ultimo o ultima sigo sin saber cual es ,es como un perrito

La vez que hable con Taylor fue gracias a sabio que pude esconder mi nerviosismo asi como cuando hable con pigot y armsmaster con la especialidad de social

Antes de que hable, Jill me gana

"entonces no nos hemos presentado, yo soy Jill y el grande es Peyton" asintiendo a modo de saludo Peyton confirma su nombre

"yo soy Tem tal vez me habrán visto por televisión"

"eres la del clima ¿no?" Jill pregunta

"si, esa soy yo, pero si logro llevar este video al aire puede que me convierta en una presentadora principal"

Alice que había dejado d caminar se voltea a nosotros

"soy Alice"

"y yo soy mercurio un gusto"

Jill asiente y después me mira

"no es por desagradecida pero ¿Cómo tenías una cura para esto contigo?"

Mierda ahora que digo, hey tengo poderes y puedo hacer lo que quiera desde mi imaginación, no puedo decir esto, al menos no ahora

"tengo conexiones y siempre llevo conmigo un poco de todo y no es por presumir pero puedo ser algo inteligente" encogiéndome de hombros digo esto como si fuera normal

"¿eso significa que esta arma la hiciste tú?" Alice me pregunta alzando la blundergat que ahora está en su forma neutral

"no, solo la modifique para que pueda pasar de neutral a usar ácido y magma, para la munición use energía auto replicante que se transforma de acuerdo con el tipo de munición que requiere, pero solo sirve mientras este dentro del cartucho, si lo tratas de sacar dejara de funcionar y entonces necesitaras usar munición normal" podría decir que no tiene sentido pero la arma la hice con mi imaginación y puedo darle las modificaciones que quiera aunque no tengan sentido

"solo entendí que tiene munición infinita y que eres un genio" Peyton hablo

Alice miro su arma nueva, no podía creer que semejante tecnología estuviera en sus manos, pero está en un apocalipsis zombi y los muertos no deberían levantarse pero lo están haciendo

"debes tener unos 10 u 11" esta vez fue Tem la que hablo mientras me graba

"oye soy un adulto" me queje

"es lo que me lleva diciendo desde que lo conocí hace unas horas" Alice mueve la mano como diciendo que me siguán el juego obviamente aun no me creen que soy un adulto

"si si eres un adulto y como el adulto que eres te quedaras en el medio de nosotros con Tem y no te alejaras "Jill en tono de "si tu ándale"

Solo aprieto los labios en señal de frustración, me doy cuenta que de nada sirve seguir alegando pero bueno si me creyeran de buenas a primeras entonces esto no sería clasificado como inconveniente en el cyoa, no sería un problema ser subestimado por mis enemigos. Pero por los aliados es molesto

Suspiro "como sea me doy cuenta que sus armas se están quedando sin munición y Tem esta indefensa así que les daré algo que les ayude" digo viendo a la pareja de polis y la reportera

Pero Tem tenía dudas "pero no puedo sostener nada más si tengo mi cámara, de otra forma se me caerá"

"es verdad pero eso se soluciona fácil con una correa al pecho, será un poco molesto pero es mejor que no tenerlo"

Con eso dicho meto mis manos en los bolsillos interiores de mi chaleco, rebusco un poco y después de unos segundos saco un par de revolvers, estas son las quickdraw army, pero ahora los tambores estaban fijos, seguían girando pero no se podían sacar, no era necesario porque ahora generan munición infinita, dentro de los tambores una luz azul se podía ver brillar levemente

Estas se las pasó a Jill y Peyton

Vuelvo a meter la mano y saco unas correas para cámara adaptadas para Tem, tarda unos minutos ponérselas bien ya que parece que no había usado uno en su vida, no la culpo ya que tampoco eh usado uno

Vuelvo a repetir la acción de meter la mano al bolsillo y saco unas tijeras para el cabello de metal sencillas, y unos dirán wey que pedo por que unas tijeras y no una pistola bien chingona como las de los demás y yo te responderé, pues no mames al primer tiro se lastima la mano, del retroceso se cae y desnuca sola

Es una reportera del clima con poco o ningún entrenamiento de auto defensa, pero no hay que preocuparse pues estas tijeras son las tijeras de homero Simpson, estas madres cortaran metal grueso y resistente como si de papel fuera, homero no tuvo ni siquiera que poner esfuerzo más que para abrir y cerrar las tijeras

Todos estaban confundidos pero Tem acepta las tijeras

"que voy a hacer con esto ¿cortarles el cabello?"

Solo saco aire por la nariz divertido por el comentario

"tu úsalas veras que son unas buenas tijeras"

"estamos perdiendo el tiempo, hay que movernos" Alice ya se estaba impacientando

Y Jill también "tiene razón ya hay que irnos"

Pero antes de que demos un solo paso, debajo de Tem una mano sale y la agarra haciéndola caer esta pega un grito yo estando más cerca le vuelo la cabeza de un golpe con la pala

"¿estás bien?" le pregunto mientras la ayudo a pararse

"si si solo la caída"

A nuestros alrededores todas las tumbas estaban siendo destrozadas de adentro hacia fuera por los cadáveres en descomposición, algunos se paraban como podían otros simplemente se arrastraban con las manos

Nos agrupamos mientras miramos a nuestro alrededor

Jill y Peyton apuntando en posiciones, Tem con las tijeras listas para apuñalar aunque se veía con miedo por su temblor, Alice simplemente bombeo su escopeta bien badass

"recuerden chicos a la cabeza" CHAKA

"… ¿acabas de bombear tu pala?" Peyton pregunta

Solo lo veo raro "de que hablas negro eso no es posible"

"acabo de ver unos casquillos salir volando" exasperado responde

"basta chicos no es el momento" Jill lo detiene "puedes discutir sobre palas cuando salgamos de este problema"

Después de eso los putazos cayeron sobre los zombis, con Alice destruyendo cabezas con la blundergat, Jill dando patadas innecesariamente porque podría bien solo dispararles de lejos como Peyton ya que los zombis estaban a una distancia considerable, Tem estaba a salvo en el centro de todo y yo estaba volando cabezas con mi pala y discretamente devorando los restos de los muertos

Con el número de zombis disminuidos nos damos el lujo de dispersarnos para acabar con el resto, pero esto dejo a Tem sola y un zombi rastrero la volvió a tumbar

Tem empezó a forcejear para liberar su pierna y en su forcejeo, con la mano derecha donde mantenía las tijeras termino moviéndola a los brazos que la sostenía cortándolas como papel mojado, tras liberarse agarro las tijeras con las dos manos y la enterró en la cabeza de rastrero

Tem vio las tueras que ni siquiera estaban sucias y solo pudo decir

"hay que buenas tijeras"

Ya habiendo terminado con todos los zombis nos volvimos a reunir

"bien ya terminamos con los antepasados de los que viven en esta ciudad y estoy seguro de que vi a uno vestido de mimo ¿Quién le entra a salir de este cementerio?" hable en un falso tono entusiasta

Todos dieron sus aceptación, es hora de avanzar

**UNA HORA DESPUES**

JODER llevamos una puta hora caminando, ¿Cuándo va a llamar el doctor ashford?

Ring ring

**RESPUESTA AHORA**

No te pongas listo conmigo sabio

Alice es la que responde, es la misma conversación que en la película y ella nos informa sobre el trato

Peyton no estaba contento con umbrela y lo demostró golpeando la pared lo suficientemente fuerte como para lastimarse, bueno nadie estaba contento con umbrela pero con esta nueva información de que la ciudad será bombardeada, SIP teníamos que ser rápidos para salvar a Angie y salir de aquí hermano

Con eso en mente salimos directo a la escuela

Hm escuela, sabio anota visitar la preparatoria de los muertos en el futuro

**ANOTADO**

Mientras avanzamos por un puente Alice nos detiene

"no hagan ruido, siento algo, cerca y es peligroso"

Peyton aun irritado y enfadado no hiso caso pero Jill y Alice lo detienen

"suéltenme, lo que sea que hay afuera yo puedo"

"no Peyton no puedes, sigues lastimado y no estas pensado claramente" Jill refuta si declaración, preocupada por su amigo

Tem que no había dicho nada se percató de algo que los tres no

"¿oigan donde esta mercurio?"

Esto los detuvo de forcejear y miraron a donde se supone que estuviera el niño, podían jurar que su contorno parpadeaba y al ver que no estaba se preocuparon

Nuevamente fue Tem quien lo vio

"¡allá esta!" apuntando hacia la parte expuesta del puente

"hey chicos vengan ¿Por qué se quedan ahí parados?"

Antes de que puedan hablar se escuchó el sonido característico de una mini gun antes de disparar

"CORRE" fue lo que Alice grito

Al ver la corriente de balas que venían en mi dirección corrí al otro extremo con ayuda de mis zapatos así que fue fácil escapar, sabía que no pe pasaría nada, mi cuerpo se repararía al instante con mi regeneración de slime y poder, pero eso generaría muchas preguntas

Mientras me refugiaba detrás de la pared, me acorde que en esta parte es cuando aparecía Némesis, lo cual me lleva a preguntarme

¿Por qué Némesis me estaba atacando cuando no soy miembro de STARS?

Acaso los de umbrela también me tienen como objetivo por estar cerca de Alice, tal vez me vieron cuando ayude a los polis anteriormente o solo no quieren dejar evidencia, lo cual pensándolo bien es obvio si van a bombardear la ciudad

Con Némesis distraído con migo los demás se escabullen hacia un auto con Jill intentando prenderlo y Alice junto Peyton disparándole a Némesis

"STARSSSS"

Joder es más feo en persona

Su arma dejo de disparar por que se le acabaron las balas, aprovechando esto corro al auto el cual lograron prender, subiéndome junto los demás y alejándonos del gran feo

"¿estás bien, no te dio, te duele algo?" Alice pregunta rápido y busca con la mirada cualquier herida que pueda tener, Jill también tiene una cara de preocupación pero no puede despegar la mirada del camino

"estoy bien, enserio no me dio, soy rápido" trato de tranquilizarlos a todos

"¿qué era eso?" Tem pregunta

"no sé, algún tipo de mounstro o una mutación, ¿tú sabes algo?" Jill responde y le pregunta a Alice

"no, nunca lo había visto, pero parecía conocerlos"

Peyton la mira confundido "¿Por qué dices eso?"

"bueno él dijo STARS y eso está escrito en tu chaleco antibalas así que juntes dos y dos"

Jill es la que responde "tampoco lo conocemos y sea lo que sea tienes razón nos está buscando, ¿crees que umbrela tiene algo que ver?"

Alice hace una burla "me sorprendería que no sean los responsables, en todo caso no importa solo nos da otro motivo más para largarnos de esta ciudad"

"¡oye cuidado!" grito a tiempo para evitar que Jill atropelle a una persona

Esta persona se acerca al auto puedo ver que es negro tiene una camisa negra con rombos grises y encima una saco mullido de piel, usa unos pantalones y un sombrero

Es L.J otro personaje de la peli

Cuando está cerca de la ventana habla

"por favor déjame subir no soy uno de esos no me han mordido" se saca el saco para demostrar que no está infectado

Todos lo miramos fijo, bueno casi todos, yo no lo mire mucho ya que se que no es mala gente y aún hay espacio

"yo digo que si, podríamos tener más ayuda" hablo a todos

"bueno no puedo dejar a alguien en la calle" Peyton es el siguiente

Alice asiente, Tem también

"bueno, está bien sube" Jill le da el permiso

L.J se veía aliviado y feliz "ohh gracias enserio, no sabrán la cantidad de autos que ya pasaron pero no me quisieron ayudar" se sube se sube en la parte trasera "soy L.J todos me dicen así"

Jill arranca el auto y todos nos presentamos, L.J parece reconocer a Jill

"oye yo te conozco, si eres la que me salvo de la bruja en la comisaria"

"si también te recuerdo, estabas arrestado, ¿Por qué?"

"pensaron que era un proxeneta porque soy un negro y visto elegante, pero no soy un tonto que se meta en esas tonterías, yo te pinto y tuneo autos, esa es mi profesión"

"eso es bueno, es una profesión respetable y genial, también lo siento por mis colegas" Jill habla

"nah esta bien no es la primera vez que me confunde y tampoco es tu culpa, espero que nos podamos ayudar"

"yo también" asintiendo Jill dijo

En la plática llegamos a la escuela, todos nos bajamos, le explicamos a L.J que si salvamos a la niña podeos ser sacados de la ciudad, él estuvo de acuerdo en ayudarnos feliz de la posibilidad de salir y ponerse a salvo

"¿todos tienen sus armas?" Jill nos pregunta a todos

Las sacamos, Jill mira a L.J "¿necesitas un arma?"

"ya tengo la mía" el saca una pistola dorada obviamente tuneada a su gusto "la mía se ve mejor"

Por una sugerencia mía nos dividimos en equipos, Tem con Jill, Alice conmigo y Peyton con L.J, nos deseamos suerte y entramos en la escuela

Alice y yo caminamos por el pasillo tan silenciosamente posible, entramo en un salón pero solo había sangre y caos

Alice al ver la sangre que es seguro ser de niños cerro los ojos y respiro profundamente, esto parecía afectarla mucho ¿y a quien no? Aquí murieron niños yo apenas contenía las ganas de vomitar, afuero no me afecto mucho porque eran adultos los que veía pero aquí es una certeza que murieron muchos niños

Mire a Alice y ella debe haber sentido mi mirada ya que voltio a verme

"estoy bien" trago saliva y respiro profundo para calmarse "vamos encontremos a Angie y salgamos de aquí

"si vamos"

Salimos del salón y nos dirigíamos al siguiente

**BANG BANG!**

Escuchamos el sonido de disparos, ese debe ser olivera al fin apareciendo posiblemente ayudando a T.J y Peyton

"deben ser los muchachos talvez se toparon con unos zombis" dije

"si talvez sea eso, vamos avancemos"

Revisamos todos los salones del pasillo y mientras nos acercábamos al comedor escuchamos pasos corriendo junto a gruñidos, también olía a gas

"yo no fui" no pude resistir hablar

Las puertas se abrieron de golpe saliendo Jill, Tem y Angie

Alice convierte la blundergat en magmagat y dispara dentro de la cocina, rompe un estante donde se encontraba un extintor y una manta térmica, toma el ultimo y de alguna manera nos envuelve a todos, esa manta si que era grande, no recuerdo que sea de ese tamaño pero como sea

Después de que el fuego paso nos paramos

"hey esa fue una salida de fuego, he he ¿alguien? Nadie? Ok" mi chiste no fue gracioso, talvez debería de parar de intentar ser gracioso

Alice solo sacude la cabeza "hola soy Alice, tú debes ser Angie tu papa nos pidió que te busquemos"

"qué bueno que los encontramos casi me comen unos niños, si no fuera porque Jill estaba conmigo es seguro que hubiera muerto"

"si casi la acorralan un montón de niños zombis, tener esta nueva pistola enserio ayuda y esas tijeras enserio son muy filosas casi me corto un dedo por accidente"

"ya dije que fue un accidente no quería" mientras Jill y Tem discutían Alice se acerca a Angie

"tienes contigo el antiviral cierto" esto llamo la atención

"si aquí la tengo" dice Angie levantando su lonchera abriéndola revelando que no es una lonchera si no un contenedor para mantener fresco el antiviral y unas jeringas especiales

"¿Cómo sabias que ella los tenia?" Jill pregunta

En vez de Alice es Angie la que responde "porque ella es como yo está infectada" Angie se levanta la manga de su uniforme revelando las heridas de múltiples jeringas "estoy enferma de un mal en los músculos y huesos hasta hace poco tenía que usar muletas así que mi papa uso el virus en mi como última opción para curarme y me dio el antiviral para evitar convertirme y recaer en la enfermedad"

"aguarda tu papa es responsable de esto?" Tem pregunta un poco enojada

"no el no hizo esto el no es mala persona solo quería sanarme el no pensó que esto pasaría" Angie defiende a su papa

Por la puerta T.J, Peyton y olivera entran

"¡hey la encontraron! Fantástico ahora llevémosla con su papa y que nos saque de aquí" dice T.J

"¿están bien? Escuchamos una explosión y corrimos tan pronto como pudimos" Peyton estaba preocupado por nosotros

"así que esta es la niña que buscábamos" olivera dice

"¿Quién eres tú?" Jill pregunta

"capitán Carlos olivera seguridad de umbrela mi equipo y yo nos quedamos atrapados intentando ayudar a los civiles, recibimos una llamada del doctor ashford diciéndonos sobre su hija"

"y donde esta tu equipo?"

"muertos no lo lograron y a este paso los voy a seguir"

"te mordieron?" Alice pregunta

"si hace unas hora"

"tienes suerte ella tiene la cura ven para que te la de"

T,J al escuchar que olivera estaba infectado se aparta de su lado rápidamente

"porque no dijiste que estabas infectado hijo perra estaba cerca carajo"

Después de vacunar a olivera salimos a la calle donde un teléfono público empieza a sonar, Alice responde, después de una conversación cuelga ella nos dice que el doctor le dijo la ubicación de un helicóptero que podemos tomar y que tendrá poca o ninguna seguridad pero que debemos darnos prisa que dentro de una hora seremos bombardeados

Nos subimos al auto pero esta vez si estábamos apretados, Alice y olivera se echan unas miradas, estoy quieren.

"Tem aun tienes batería y espacio?" Alice le pregunta a la casi asiática

"em si aún le queda ¿Por qué?"

"quisiera decir unas cosas que quiero que se muestren"

Tem asiente si la empieza a grabar

"mi nombre es Alice y trabaje para la corporación umbrela"

Después Alice empezó a explicar que umbrela es e responsable del apocalipsis, en la peli no se les cree pero esta vez me a asegurare que si se sepa la verdad y no sea escondida

Cuando llegamos nos estacionamos alejados para que no nos descubran, Carlos despacho a unos cuatro guardias dando patadas voladoras, torciendo cuellos con Alice haciendo lo mismos

Nos acercamos al helicóptero

"bien suban debemos irnos rápido" Alice nos apura

**CHAKA**

Escuchamos una arma ser martillada volteamos y era el malo de la peli, lamentablemente no me acuerdo de su nombre solo recuerdo de que tiene un mal acento alemán ¿o era ruso? Como sea el malito tenía a Angie de rehén

"no se muevan o la pequeña se muere" si, es alemán como se nota que es fingido, el doctor malito es mejor que este tipo

"abajo ahora"

Nos bajamos y nos ponen en una línea nos ponen unos cinchos en las muñecas a todos menos a Alice

"te hemos estado observando desde hace tiempo Alice, tú no sabes cuánto tiempo tratamos de combinar el virus T a la perfección con los humanos pero siempre es un fracaso o lo era hasta que tu apareciste, tú te combinaste a la perfección evolucionaste en algo nuevo, pero al mismos tiempo nosotros logramos algo similar" el chasquea los dedos y entonces Alice se desintegra, nah no es cierto después de chasquear los dedos Némesis aparece

"quiero que peles con nuestra arma queremos saber quién es superior de los dos"

"no voy a pelear"

El malo frunce los labios saca su arma y le dispara al de la silla de ruedas

"PAPA!" Angie grita

"hazlo o uno de los dos niños sigue"

Alice no ve tener de otra y empieza a pelear con némesis

Mientras se pelean yo uso mi control de la vida vegetal y discretamente enredo los pies de los guardias a nuestro alrededor también me libero las manos ya que solo tengo le convertirlas en slime y los cinchos salen fácil, los muy tontos no me quitaron mi pala así que en el momento que soy libre le lanzo la pala a el malo dándole en la cabeza y noqueándolo

Los guardias tratan de ponerse en posición de disparar pero se tropiezan y caen aprovecho esto para tomar mi pala y cortar el cincho de olivera para que libera a los demás mientras yo noqueó a los guardias caídos,

En la pelea que está por terminar Alice se da cuenta que Némesis es matt su amigo de la primera película

"matt ¿Qué te hicieron?" mirando a su amigo transformado

Escucha la pelea que ocurre detrás de ella y ve como sus compañeros se liberan gracias a mercurio, ella va ayudar pero escucha un chopper listo para matarlos en eso Némesis agarra su metralleta y le dispara al chopper destruyéndolo pero este se termina estrellando contra el

"MATT!" Alice grita por su amigo

Némesis solo la mira, alza su mano libre y le da un pulgar antes de ser consumido por una explosión

Alice está llorando por la muerte de su amigo que creía muerto me acerco y la jalo para que se suba al helicóptero con los demás cuando estábamos despegando el malo se despierta

"¡no me dejen podemos trabajar juntos solo imaginen el poder que pueden tener!"

Alice al ser la ultima en subir solo le da una mirada de desprecio

El malo empieza a escuchar gruñidos de los zombis acercándose

"no se acerquen" mientras les dispara pero no ve al doctor ashford convertido que lo muerde

Del dolor el cae al piso donde es enjambrado y devorado mientras grita como la perra que es

Regresando al helicóptero todos nos hemos acomodado en un asiento mientras T.J maneja

"NO SABIA QUE VOLABAS" le grita Jill

"NO LO HAGO NUNCA HE MANEJADO UNO"

Tenían que gritar por el sonido del aire y las aspas para ser escuchado

Podíamos ver como amanecía y a lo lejos vimos como el misil que se dirigía a la ciudad que a medio caer exploto, al ver la onda explosiva no pude evitar gritar

"¡SUJETENCE!"

Después de eso nos estrellamos, tuvimos que dejar a alice en el lugar, no la cure porque sabia que en el laboratorio ella despertara sus poderes, cuando nos alejamos lo suficiente para que no nos encuentren dee de caminar llamando la atención de todos

"chicos aquí es donde nos separamos"

"¿Qué de que hablas? Debemos seguir juntos" Jill me dijo

"si hermanito hay que seguir untos no voy a dejar a un hermano solo" T.J hablo

"no, yo tengo que ir a otro lugar pero sepan que nos veremos de nuevo, tengan esto" yo les doy a cada uno una pulsera de compra "con esto nos comunicaremos también sirve para obtener productos, deje un regalo para todos, adiós"

No los deje hablar porque me transporte lejos

**TRES SEMANAS DESPUES**

En este tiempo el video de Tem fue lanzado al aire y visto por todo el mundo metiendo en problemas a umbrela, el video no hubiera sido tomado enserio si fuera como el original que termina con Alice explicando él porque del virus, pero esta vez como un corporativo de umbrela fue grabado y aceptando que umbrela está involucrada no se iban a librar fácil

También en este tiempo he extendido mis pulseras de compra por el mundo y cabe decir que fueron un éxito, por ahora en este mundo solo vendo lo normal más el gel curativo así como la panacea para enfermedades graves y lesiones, pero lo que fue más comprado es la comida,

Fue gracioso ver como un presentador de televisión compro un simple burrito para mostrar cómo funcionan mi brazalete y al comer el burrito saco el más grande gemido que haya visto que hasta la actrices porno estarían celosas, el presentador tuvo que cambiarse los pantalones que asco

Muchos aunque no saben quién soy ni quien hizo el brazalete pero están empezando a formar un culto alrededor de la comida

Ahora estoy en el techo de un edificio viendo como los otros sacan a Alice de las instalaciones

"sabio interfiere y desactiva toda conexión que umbrela haya hecho con el cerebro de Alice"

**Afirmativo el proceso tardara 15 segundo…10…5...terminado**

Excelente, hago aparecer un brazalete en el auto junto a Alice con una nota

"bueno es hora de otro salto otra vez al azar sabio ya sabe que hacer"

**Iniciando caleidoscopio salto en 3,2,1 saltando**

Otra vez pasando por el caleidoscopio de colores que termina rápido y veo que estoy en un bosque

"sabio donde estamos"

**Conectando a la voz del mundo actual, respuesta bosque forever fall**

Forever fall? Que no es de

No pude terminar mi pensamiento cuando una niña como de 9 años sale corriendo en mi dirección siendo perseguida por unos hombre que por sus caras no traen nada bueno, ella me ve por un segundo antes de esconderse detrás de mí

"OLLE NIÑO SI NO QUIERES METERTE EN PROBLEMAS MAS VALE QUE TE LARGUES O VERAS" uno de ellos me grita

"porque no mejor nos lo llevamos también puede que nos den algo por el"

"si con los raritos que hay por ahí tal vez uno lo quiera"

Es todo lo que necesite escuchar, estos tipos son tratantes de blanca o esclavistas lo cual para mi es lo mismo no les di oportunidad de hablar solo los aplaste con árboles como si hubiera sido madara

Me volteo a ver a la niña

"estas bien? Te lastimaron?" hablo de la forma más calmada posible

Ella solo niega con la cabeza pero no parece tenerme miedo ya que me miraba con los ojos abiertos de emoción, no se cuál pero era positiva

"me puedes decir cuál es tu nombre"

Ella duda por un momento

"me llamo cinder"

… oh, creo que mami salami no tendrá a su peón

Xxxxx

Me disculpo por la tardanza pero soy un flojo de mierda y cuando estaba escribiendo se borró lo que tenía así que eso me dio un bajón por tener que escribir desde el principio y hace unos días que no me siento bien me dio gripa y no podía estar mucho tiempo frente a la lap o mis ojos me empezaban a doler

Bueno me despido espero me dejen comentarios por favor buenos y nos vemos la próxima, tengan un bonito día y buena salud


	7. en este mundo de sangrienta evolución

**Buenas aquí trayendo otro capítulo de este fic, el cual espero les esté gustando **

**Hace unos días un mensaje de un lector me dio mucho gusto, me hizo sonreír mucho y el resto del día no pude quitarme la sonrisa**

**Al que me envió el mensaje, gracias enserio muchas gracias**

**Ahora al capitulo**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Descargo: WORM y RWBY no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, así como cualquier serie que salga**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

(NieR Unreleased OST - Ashes of Dreams / New)

Su nombre es cinder, sin apellido ya que su madre no quiso darle el suyo, no la quería y siempre se encargó de recordárselo en cada oportunidad que tenía, solo la alimentaba lo suficiente para mantenerse pero a veces no le daba de comer y en consecuencia ella estaba muy delgada y cualquiera que la vea lo afirmaría ya que se veían sus costillas sobresaliendo, su madre siempre salía por las noches muy arreglada, sin una sola despedida, por lo que nunca le dio las buenas noches o contarle un cuento de dormir como los que afirmaban decir los niños del parque cerca de su casa, cuando regresaba siempre olía a alcohol y no le gustaba eso, siempre que bebía le pegaba mientras le gritaba que era su culpa que terminara así, que ojala no hubiera nacido, dolía como me gritaba o me pegaba pero siempre trataba de llamar su atención y que me felicitara por hacer algo bien, lo único que recibía era una mueca de disgusto.

Un día madre regreso de su salida nocturna como siempre pero esta vez no estaba sola, la acompañaba un señor que daba miedo

"¿es la niña que dijiste?" pregunto a su madre

"si es ella ¿no es bonita? Te digo que vale la pena, recuperaras tu dinero" la forma en que hablaba no me gustaba, era como si hablara de un producto y el brillo en sus ojos me empezaba a asustar

"mm tienes razón" metió su mano en so bolsillo, saco un fajo grande de líen y se lo entrego a madre "aquí tienes 20,000 liens fue un placer hacer negocios"

Contando el dinero de manera alegre madre solo asintió y dijo algo que me paralizo "la mocosa es tuya, por favor llévatela rápido no quiero tenerla cerca por más tiempo"

Cuando el señor se acercó a mi trate de correr pero me atrapo, trate de gritar pero me tapo con un trapo la boca, trate de forcejear pero él me metió a una bolsa, solo escuche como la puerta de la casa se cerraba y la vibración donde me metieron con unos ocasionales golpes que me hacían saltar, tenía mucho miedo entendía que estaba pasando era lo suficiente madura para saber que acababa de ser vendida

El viaje duro mucho tiempo y no sabía que me harían, sentí como nos deteníamos, escuche abrir donde me tenían, bruscamente me sacaron de la bolsa ahora estábamos en un bosque y el señor malo ya no estaba solo

El malo miro alrededor buscando algo

"bien tengo la mercancía ahora dame mi dinero y hacemos el intercambio" hablo rápido a los dos hombres frente a el

Ellos me miraron y volvieron al malo "no sé, se ve muy delgada talvez no valga lo que pides mmm ¿tal vez la mitad? Y estoy siendo generoso" su compañero asiente en apoyo

Esto no le gusto al malo "¿Qué? Eso apenas cubre lo que page por ella y tú no QUIERES PAGARME HIJO DE PUTA"

"solo digo que no me parece que la compren por el precio que pides, además no encontraras otro que te quieran dar más" moviendo la mano como restándole importancia al enojo del malo

"YA ESTA ¿QUERIAS PELEAR? TE VOY A RAJAR" se lanzó a los tipos sacando una navaja

Mientras se peleaban use la distracción para empezar a correr al bosque, no me había atado de ninguna forma más que meterme la tela a la boca que me había sacado y ahora colgaba de mi cuello

"HIJA DE PUTA VUELVE AQUÍ" se dieron cuenta de que estaba corriendo y dejaron de pelear y me empezaron a perseguir

No sé cuánto corrí pero me dolían los pies, me tropecé unas cuantas veces y me pegaba con las ramas en el camino

"_por favor alguien quien sea sálveme…AYUDA"_

En ese momento respondiendo a mis pensamientos una luz intensa de colores a unos árboles delante de ella, esperanzada corrí a donde estaba la luz, cuando llegue ahí parado entre los arboles

Un ángel

El me vio y luego a los malos, pare unos segundos y corrí detrás de el

"OLLE NIÑO SI NO QUIERES METERTE EN PROBLEMAS MAS VALE QUE TE LARGUES O VERAS" uno de ellos grita

"porque no mejor nos lo llevamos también puede que nos den algo por el"

"si con los raritos que hay por ahí tal vez uno lo quiera"

El ángel los ve por unos segundo antes de fruncir la cara, levanta la mano y como si el bosque entendiera que debían obedecer al ángel empiezan a crecer árboles y atrapar a los malos en los árboles, ya no podía verlos

Vi la espalda de MI ángel, se veía heroico con el viento revolviendo su rizado cabello y la luz sobre el resaltando su belleza

Él se volteo hacia mí y pude ver sus hermosos ojos, esos ojos que solo me hacían sentir segura y aceptada a pesar que acabo de conocer a mi ángel, me miraba con preocupación

"¿estás bien? ¿Te lastimaron?" su voz me hizo sentir un calor que no había sentido antes, era el sentimiento que siempre quise de madre

Solo negué con la cabeza

"me puedes decir cuál es tu nombre"

El pregunto por mi nombre pero y si no le gusta

No

Él es mi ángel él es bueno, me protegió

"me llamo cinder" respondí en voz baja

Puede que no lo sepa pero este fuel el momento en el que me encontré con el ser que siempre seguiría y nunca me arrepentiría.

MI ANGEL

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pov normal

Esto es una sorpresa primero estoy en rwby, segundo estoy obviamente años antes del inicio

Y tercero acabo de salvar a la antagonista de las primeras temporadas, tal parece que hiba a ser vendida y logro escapar hasta que nos encontramos ¿será este uno de las razones que trabajaría para Salem? O tal vez hay otros motivo, sea lo que sea ya no pasara si puedo evitarlo, pero volviendo a cinder ¿en serio trataron de hacer la, venta en forever fall? El lugar donde ozpin tiene cámaras y lo más probable que haya visto lo que hice

Joder supongo que voy a tener que tratar con el más pronto de lo que pensé

Me separo de los pensamientos cuando veo a cinder temblar de frio y viendo que solo tiene una camisa grande, lo que parece un pedazo de trapo en el cuello y descalza no la culpo

Levanto la mano hacia ella y pongo una barrera con el efecto de temperatura cálida

Ella deja de temblar y suelta u suspiro

"entoncesss ¿Cómo terminaste con esos tipos?" pregunto incómodamente jugando con mis pulgares

Hic hic

Oh mierda está llorando

"no me digas si no quieres¡" en pánico trato de calmarla

"e-ella me vendió dijo que no me quería" en lágrimas me decía "nadie me quiere" oh madre sus ojos parecen vacíos

"!yo te quiero¡" interrumpí "me refiero a que seré tu amigo ¿Qué dices, quieres ser mi amiga?

"¿en serio? Qui-quieres ser mi amigo?" asiento

Ella alza la mano con el meñique al aire "¿promesa?" por favor no me des esos ojos no puedo con este misterioso poder!

No dure más de 2 segundo "si promesa del meñique"

Ella me sorprendió con un abrazo

"gariagraciasgracias" su voz amortiguada por mi camisa me decía lo feliz que estaba

Pero el abrazo me hizo más consciente de su cuerpo desnutrido, podía sentir sus costillas también era más pequeña que una niña de su edad, su cabello estaba largo y descuidado, toda su ropa o trapos estaban sucios

No era la imagen que uno esperaría ver a la odiada (y muy shipeada) cinder fall, no conozco mucho de la serie rwby, apenas vi dos temporadas y lo demás lo fui aprendiendo de fanfic y algo de wiki

Bromm

El sonido era bajo y lejano pero suponía que era un bullhead acercándose, haciendo uso de mi cytokinesis hago unas sillas cómodas para mí y cinder

"waaa!" he sus ojos brillantes de emoción al ver creces sillas es divertida y quien no se emocionaría, estoy bastante seguro que podría hacer crecer dinero de un árbol, claro seria falso pero nadie podría notar la diferencia

"vamos siéntate son cómodos" le digo mientras me siento

"¿puedo?"

"claro siéntate donde quieras"

Ella se mueve pero no a la otra silla si no a mus piernas

"sé que dije donde quieras perooo"

"no puedo?" GAH mi corazón

"si si puedes, siéntate las veces que quieras

Su sonrisa vuelve, joder una niña pequeña me tiene atrapado con su adorabilidad y aura de cachorrito que acaba de conocer el cariño

I will must protect¡

Le sonrió devuelta y empiezo a acariciar la cabeza de la única manera que todo mexicano conoce

De piojito

Mientras estoy en eso hago un recuento de cuantas cargas de poder y especialidades tengo, en las tres semanas que estuve en el resident-verso no las use más que para aumentar el número de cargas que me da, ahora obtengo diez cargas al día y guardadas tengo la para nada despreciable cantidad de 198 cargas de poder y 105 cargas de especialidades esperando a ser usadas

Aunque con lo que estoy a punto de hacer no creo que tenga tantas cargas de poder para el final del día, verán cuando estaba en el resident-verso volviéndome el amo y señor de los orgasmos culinarios pensé que algún día quisiera visitar mundos como percy Jackson, DxD algunos otros en los cuales los dioses y destino existen

Aunque tenga "hombre de misterio" solo funciona para mantener mi identidad en pff misterio y funcionaria en contessa si hubiera escondido mi identidad lo cual en ese momento me arrepentí

Entonces me puse a buscar en la wikipower un poder o habilidad que me vuelva inmune a cualquier tipo de precognición y me encontré con un poder que incluso afecta a los dioses y el destino mismo, no solo eso de liberarme de todo limite que tenga y nadie podría crear un destino para mí a excepción de mí mismo, nadie me podría afectar con su poder, seria intocable por los poderes de los dioses, seria invisible

"freedom"

Ese es el nombre del poder, un poder ejercido solo por los dioses creadores y seres primarios además del papú kratos y (no puedo creer que diga esto) el scp 682 el reptil difícil de destruir

El problema es que cuando trate de crearlo con PM tuve el equivalente a un pantallazo azul y me desmalle dejándome fuera por el resto del día, cuando desperté le pregunte a sabio porque no pude crear el poder y me desmalle esto es lo que respondió

**(flashback)**

"**cargas insuficientes para crear el poder freedom y la realidad castigo su existencia por intentar salir de su dominio"**

Verga resulta que pude ser eliminado de la realidad como castigo pero afortunadamente solo fue una advertencia

"sabio calcula cuantas cargas se necesitan para crear freedom"

"**calculando… calculo terminado el número de cargas necesarias son 150 cargas de poder"**

QUE¡? CON DIEZ CARGAS PUEDO CREAR UN PODER QUE DESTRUIRIA AL MUNDO ENTERO ¿Por qué TANTAS SON NESCESARIAS?

"**Respuesta el anfitrión desea separarse totalmente de las leyes de la realidad y demás seres divinos, liberar límites y ser en esencia una contradicción del destino"**

Al escuchar eso no puede chasquear los dedos en irritación

"de acuerdo esto es lo que hare no usare las cargas y las guardare cuando tenga cargas demás de las que necesito lo creare si es necesario recuérdamelo"

**Anotado **

**(fin flashback)**

Eso me trae a este mismo momento, pero antes creo una esa enfrente de nosotros y encima un plato de comida oriental, este plato fue hecho por la secretaria de erina, Arato hisako de shokugeki no soma, ya que su especialidad es la comida medicinal es perfecta para cinder,

"come es para ti"

Me voltea a ver con entusiasmo "¿en serio?"

Asiento y ella empieza a comer…y de repente deja de comer y empieza a temblar

Me preocupo "¿Qué pasa no te gusta?"

Ng

¿ng?

NGGHHHHAAAAAAAA

En shock vi como soltaba un ruidoso gemido y se retorcía, también pude ver como su cuerpo se sanaba a gran velocidad, su cabello brillaba

OH MIERDA OLVIDE QUITARLE SUS CUALIDADES ORGASMICAS, ONU FBI SOY INOCENTE NO ME LLEVEN

Empezó a comer más rápido casi terminándolo pero no había problema, el plato se llenaría cada vez que este a la mitad y solo pararía cuando quien come este totalmente satisfecho y lleno

El sonido del bullhead es cada vez más fuerte

Bueno voy a intentar fingir que no vi eso "_sabio inicia creación de freedom"_

"**acumulando cargas, sintetizando habilidad, repeliendo agresión de la existencia, liberando todos los límites en 3..2..1.. Liberación exitosa, creando defensas mentales y corpóreas en 3..2..1.. Defensas exitosas, habilidad freedom creada en 3..2..1.. Creación exitosa, funcionamiento al máximo, advertencia la voz del mundo ya no podrá ser escuchada a menos que el usuario lo diga, la voz del mundo no poda afectar al usuario, advertencia presencia de entidad desconocida incapaz de separarse, mensaje recibido (serás libre de mi cuando cumplas tu parte con scion), presencia apagada pero aun presente, creación exitosa"**

Santa mierda podía sentir como mi cuerpo se volvía mas fuerte no era mucho pero ahora podía ser tan fuerte como quiera gracias a liberarme de los limites, también sentía como si un gran peso se liberaba de mis hombros y una sensación de que ya no era mirado y como si desapareciera un pequeño murmullo que no sabías que escuchabas pero estaba ahí, eso debe de haber sido el destino viéndome y diciéndome lo que querían que hiciera, ahora no tengo que tener miedo a los dioses o ser controlado mentalmente

Pero el ser que no me suelta debe ser el responsable de mi situación, ¿ROB? ¿abadon?, no importa no parece que me quiera hacer daño y me soltara cuando mate a scion

Espero

Ahora solo tengo 48 cargas de poder

Hmmm, no me gusta tener números sueltos así que cuatro cargas van al poder de barreras dándole la capacidad de poner reglas que tienen que seguirse si o si, eso me ayudara mucho ya que podría crear una barrera u prohibir los poderes de mis enemigos o hacer que tengan que gritar cada acción que harán como todo shonen, pero cuanto más grande es la barrera menos leyes puedo poner

Y las últimas cargas las uso en la gacha

Sabio gira la ruleta

**Girando…poder explosión de gas: capacidad de explotar cualquier tipo de gas en un área definida**

**Girando…poder disfraz inanimado: capacidad de disfrazarse de cualquier objeto inanimado a la perfección**

**Girando…en carnación de la nada: adoptar los aspectos de la nada (oscuridad absoluta, orden de la nada, espacio)**

**Girando…poder infusión del fuego-hielo: capacidad e infundir fuego-hielo en objetos, seres o poderes**

Todos son asombrosos, la explosión de gas lo vi una vez en boku no hero con el wey del gas zombi

El disfraz me recuerda al de ramna ½ no me acuerdo su nombre ya que era olvidable, con los otros dos no recuerdo un ejemplo de usuarios de poder,

ahora uso diez cargas y creo una puerta de babilonia, por ahora vacía pero también se podía vivir adentro, cuando se saque objetos o cuando se entre en las puertas las ondulaciones en vez de ser dorado serán negro azulado, lo de objetos no será de mucho uso para mí ya que puedo crear lo que quiera pero para mis aliados que decida compartir será de gran ayuda, solo se puede pasar si tienes la llave que se verán como uno de los tatuajes de Gilgamesh pero en negro, otros pueden entrar si son invitados pero serán vigilados por la seguridad de la puerta que serán armas en todo momento listas para perforar

Pero no se llenara si no le pongo la ley de oro así que uso cinco cargas para hacer la ley de oro para cualquier cosa considerada un tesoro y la incorporo a la puerta, ya puedo sentir como se está llenando de armas meca-cambio de héroes de este mundo y oh…ohohoho mira nada más que tenemos aquí

Las reliquias de las doncellas

Inhalar profundamente

Como me voy a divertir con esto

Incluso el dust está llegando a la puerta junto a un montón de líen

"fuu" el sonido de satisfacción de la pequeña en mis piernas me saca de mis pensamientos, veo que el plato esta vacío lo que significa que al fin se lleno

La miro con una sonrisa "¿te gusto? ¿Quieres postre?"

Ella me mira con sorpresa "¿postre? ¿Puedo?" Agh mi corazón quiero llorar

"si, si puedes tener postre ¿Qué quieres?"

Ella se pone pensativa "em no se"

"entonces ¿está bien que yo elija?" pregunto

"si" responde mientas asiente rápido

"_¿mmm que le doy, que le doy? Ya se" _concentrándome creo una nieve de mango en una copa con un poco de chamoy, piquín y una pisca de jugo de limón

"toma" le digo acercándosela "este es mi postre favorito espero te guste"

Ella lo toma y empieza a comer

En lo que ella come reviso mi brazo en el cual ahora hay marcas negras, la llave de la puerta de babilonia

"cinder" llamo la atención de la niña

Cinder me mira "¿sí?" su carita tiene nieve en la boca

Saco una servilleta "primero tienes comida aquí" digo mientras le limpio la boca

Ella sonrojada murmura un gracias "y segundo quiero darte algo" ella iba a hablar pero la interrumpo "esto te ayudara en el futuro y te dará un lugar para que vivas donde quiera que estés"

"pero ya me diste comida y me hiciste tu amiga no quiero ser una carga" parecía un poco desesperada talvez pensando que estaba recibiendo mucho

"_¿y esta es la pequeña que se convertirá en una maldita?_

Niego con la cabeza "no es problema, además piensa en esto como una conexión entre los dos, no importa donde estemos siempre nos reuniremos en este lugar"

Ella me miro con los ojos abiertos, bajo la cabeza y cuando la alzo tenía una mirada de emoción "ok"

Asiento y pongo la mano en su hombro y le paso una copia de la llave, desde su hombro una marca negra viaja pasando por encima de su corazón y terminando por su espalda baja

Podía sentir una pequeña conexión formándose entre los dos, un efecto imprevisto pero bien recibido ahora podía saber cómo se encontraban los que se conecten a la puerta

Cinder también podía sentir la conexión "esto se siente bien" y oh mi Chuck Norris esta sonrojada y respira profundamente no es bueno para nada bueno

"e-eh si em_ (esto es incómodo)_ que tal si me esperas aquí adentro" incómodo por la forma que esta la niña abro una ondulación para que cinder entre "_sabio encárgate de que sea completamente habitable adentro con todas las comodidades"_

**Recibido…completado**

Wow que rápido

Cinder ve la ondulación y entra sin vacilar

Yo la veo con los ojos abiertos "wow dudo cero, como sea es hora de saludar a mis invitados"

Justo arriba en el cielo llega el bullhead, la compuerta se abre y de ahí saltan tres personas pero no caen en picada sino que son sostenidos por un aura purpura

El primero es Qrow branwen, seguido por ozpin que casualmente bebe lo que estoy seguro por el olor es chocolate ¿Cómo no tiene ya caries? Y la última persona es glynda goodwitch quien está sosteniendo a los tres usando su semblanza, ella definitivamente pasaría como una saber face se parece a arturia lancer

"_voy a necesitar toda la información que pueda para esta conversación" _busco el poder de tattetale y lo activo, la onda de información entrando a mi cabeza es demasiada pero logro enfocarlo en los tres primero Qrow

_Tiene sueño_

_Prefiere beber que estar aquí_

_No vio lo que hiciste pero ozpin lo trajo aquí_

_Eres un niño perdido para el_

Este tipo perece que toma desde que era un bebe, bueno el no será un problema pero si lo es actualizare el poder de maldición para hacer que toda bebida alcohólica que quiera tomar se transforme en jugos de frutas

Ahora ozpin

_Interesado por tu repentino aparecer_

_Pensando en las formas de usarte contra Salem_

_Sorprendido por la magia que sintió_

_Quiere más chocolate porque se le acaba_

Cabron contigo me voy a ensañar, usar las aguas de jusenkyo suena bien

Y por último glynda

_Molesta con ozpin por no terminar su papeleo_

_Molesta con Qrow por beber temprano y beber enfrente de un niño_

_Tu apariencia está despertando antiguas tendencias _

_Lo esconde con una cara indiferente pero quiere vestirte de marinerito_

Madres que pedo, wey no mames eso si es un problema, aunque ser arareado por una onee-san como ella no se oye mal

Cuando los vi tocar suelo hice crecer unas sillas, me cruce de piernas "bienvenidos tardaron un poco pero afortunadamente ya me hice cargo de los problemas, porque no se sientan y toman una taza de café o leche ustedes pidan"

Ozpin decide hablar "ciertamente me disculpo por nuestra tardanza, en cuanto vi lo sucedido por las cámaras nos apresuramos a venir para ayudar"

_Miente, estuvo viendo por un buen tiempo y solo cuando apareciste se intereso_

Hijo de puta creo que estoy en un rwby donde ozpin es un gran hijo de puta

El sigue hablando "y con gusto aceptaría pero ya traigo mi propia bebida pero mis acompañantes seguro aceptan, por cierto no me eh presentado soy ozpin director de la academia beacon y estas personas son" deja de hablar para dejar que los dos se presenten

Glynda es la que se presenta "soy glynda goodwitch vicedirectora de beacon, estoy preocupada porque estés solo en el bosque ciertamente llevarte con tu familia será un placer" de manera profesional se presenta pero la última frase lo dice en una voz suave

_Quiere _alimentarte_ mientras te sienta en una silla de bebe y no le importaría mantenerte para ella_

Esta mujer se está volviendo más peligrosa

El borracho fue el siguiente "yo chico soy Qrow" y no dijo nada más, se sienta en una de las sillas y empieza a tomar de su petaca

_Le recuerdas un poco a sus sobrinas y piensa que la silla es cómoda_

Hago un ademan con las manos invitando a los otros a sentarse lo cual hacen

Me dirijo a saber quiero decir glynda "¿gusta tomar algo?" ella piensa un poco

"te de menta estaría bien si no es molestia"

Asiento con la cabeza y con un movimiento de mi mano hago aparecer una taza de té de menta enfrente de ella y en el centro de la mesa un plato de galletas que había preparado antes y tenía guardadas

"¿galletas? Yo pregunto

Ozpin y Qrow rechazan pero glynda acepta

"entonces me presento soy mercurio y soy un humilde comerciante novato y tengo la intención de empezar negocios en este lugar, un gusto señorita glynda, Qrow y Sebastián"

Desconcertado ozpin interviene "perdón pero mi nombre es ozpin"

"eso dije Antonio" die eso con la cara normal pero por dentro me estaba riendo

Ahora ozpin tartamudeaba "p-pero mi nombre es ozpin"

"Lo que sea Carmen"

Ozpin tenía la mirada perdida y estaba murmurando algo que no alcanzaba a escuchar

_Reviviendo antiguos traumas relacionados con su ex_

Miro a los otros dos "entonces vienen por lo de los traficantes cierto"

Glynda responde "es parte de la razón jovencito pero parece que esos criminales se han escapado cuando escucharon a los bullhead acerarse y parece que lograste defenderte y a la niña que estaba contigo, por cierto ¿Dónde está ella? No la veo por aquí "mira alrededor buscando a cinder

"no te preocupes ella está bien la tengo en un lugar seguro ¿quieres que la llame?"

"si fueras tan amable" ella responde

Estiro la mano y abro una puerta ondulada "cinder podrías salir un momento, es seguro no tengas miedo"

Esto intriga a glynda, Qrow está dormido sobre la mesa aun con la mirada de desaprobación que ella le da y teresa aún sigue teniendo recuerdos de Vietnam

"hum es interesante aunque no es fuera de lo común que niños con su aura desbloqueada tengan su semblanza temprano no había visto una semblanza múltiple en mi vida ¿dime joven quien te entreno?

¿Qué le digo? A ya se "no me entreno nadie es gracias a un aspecto de mi poder"

"¿aspecto?"

"si una parte de mi poder me permite entender información de forma rápida"

Glynda ya no pudo preguntar porque cinder salió de la puerta

Yo la presento" ella es cinder…_es verdad no tiene apellido mmm voy a ser poco original y le pondré su apellido canon. _Fall y por lo que ella me dijo su madre la vendió"

En cuanto dije eso glynda se conmociono y puedo entenderla ¿Qué clase de madre vende a su propia hija?

Me vuelvo a cinder "cinder ella te cuidara ve con ella"

Cinder estaba triste "no quiero no sniff no"

Paso mi mano por su cara quitando sus lágrimas "no llores, aun podemos reunirnos dentro de la puerta y siempre estaremos conectados"

"¿de veras?"

"de veras de veritas"

"ok"

Miro a glynda "te la encargo mucho"

Ella asiente "estará bien cuidada y me asegurare que su madre se encarcelada"

Sonrió y saco un toper lleno de galletas que hice y se las doy "no tuviste la oportunidad de comerla así que te las puse en un contenedor para que las comas"

"muchas gracias"

Me paro listo para viajar por el mundo "nos vemos Cindy"

Justo cuando iba a transportarme Alberto se recompone "¡espera no hemos hablado!"

Pero ya me había ido, siguiente parada oficina de negocios hay muchos faunos buscando un trabajo bien pagado y donde sean tratados bien y yo se los daré

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Creíste que era el final ¡pero no era yo un Omake!**

**Omake 1 la nueva civilización **

Taylor estaba en su sala de estar junto a su papa en uno de sus raros días de descanso, era un poco incómodo con su papa tratando de hace conversación sobre la secundaria así que decidieron ver la tele

_Noticiero 33 el canal que te trae las noticias del mundo_

Se ve a un presentador sentado arreglándose las cejas (al aire)

"_¿e qué? ¿Ya estamos al aire? ahem"_

"_El día de hoy les presentamos una noticia nunca esperada desde ellisburg_

_Hace tiempo se sospecha la desaparición de nilbog y hoy se confirma su muerte a manos de sus creaciones no solo eso sino que sus creaciones han formado una civilización similar a la nuestra y hemos sido invitados a una rueda de prensa con su nuevo líder vamos contigo Frank"_

Se cambia la escena a las afueras de las paredes de ellisburg con un reportero de color, cabello castaño

empieza a hablar en un acento que recuerda a los costeños _"buenos días a ti John y efectivamente el nuevo líder de ellisburg ha convocado una rueda de prensa y el prt está resguardando la zona para posibles enfrentamientos si el camarógrafo fuera tan amable de apunta a la señorita Alexandria por allá" _la cámara se mueve a para enfocar a una mujer vestida de un traje de espandex negro con un castillo en el pecho y una mascara que dejaba su boca y barbilla al descubierto_ "ha venido para cuidarnos a los civiles que están aquí y mira parece que ahí viene al líder de elisurg"_

Caminando por el escenario un gremlin enorme pero vestido formalmente incluso llevaba lentes de su tamaño

"_queridos ciudadanos del mundo me complace estar frente a ustedes" _su voz era fuerte y con un ligero acento silbante "_me complace decirles que desde este día los míos ya no serán una amenaza para ustedes y estoy dispuesto a complacerlos con unas respuestas a sus preguntas"_

_Muchas fotos se hicieron y manos se alzaron_

"_si tu"_

"_canal 5 de Xochimilco, es cierto que ustedes mataron a nilbog"_

" _oh si es cierto, un día ya no sentimos esa necesidad de obedecer al creador y simplemente lo atacamos pero sin su dirección nos vimos obligados a evolucionar hasta lo que somos hoy, yo soy de la generación 30 pero los de antiguas generaciones dicen que fuimos liberados del yugo del creador por un dragón y por eso fundamos la iglesia del dragón donde buscamos la felicidad y paz así como difundir la libertad como el divino dragón nos la dio" _mete su mano dentro del cuello de su traje u saca un collar con un die de dragón lo frota con su pulgar y da un rezo

"_perece que nuestro tiempo se a acabado pero espero que nos volvamos a ver cuándo abramos las puertas de nuevo ellisburg" _el gremlim se baja del escenario y se aleja

El costeño digo el reportero se vuelve a la cámara

"_impactantes revelaciones se han escuchado el día de hoy volvemos contigo al estudio"_

La imagen vuelve al presentador

"_impactantes de verdad esperemos que esto sea un buen presagio para nosotros, en otras noticias el nuevo diseñador de moda Vladimir putinski y su línea de ropa (loca desatada) ha causado mucha emoción"_

Taylor apaga la tele, ella y su padre se quedan callados

.

.

.

.

"¿tienes hambre?" Su papa habla

"si"

"lasaña"

"claro"

No podía dar otra respuesta ya que solo podía pensar

"_que carajos"_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Espero que tengan buenos días , lamento no poder sacar el capítulo la semana pasada pero tuve la semana llena de tarea y esta semana me asegure de terminar la tarea para el domingo pero aun así no pude escribir porque me dio una terrible calentura y un dolor de estómago que no me dejaban escribir ahora ya mejore y me dio la oportunidad de terminarlo, espero les haya gustado el omake lo tenía pensado desde el segundo cap y al fin lo hice , para los de FFN también subo en wattpad donde pongo imágenes talvez un paseo por allí no hace daño

Como sea espero se encuentren bien y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo chao.


	8. reinicio

Como dice el titulo voy a reescribir esta historia ya que pienso que tiene tantos poderes que hasta me olvido de cuales tiene mi personaje y no puedo escribir mas asi , voy a usar esta vez el nuevo formato de cyoa worm v6 interactivo, seguirá siendo op pero esta vez tendrá limites e cuantos poderes puede tener, la historia se va a llamar diferente y voy a avisar en esta historia cuando suba la nueva,

Perdón por esto pero pienso que no puedo avanzar con la historia como esta ahora, espero les guste la nueva cuando la suba,

Me despido, hasta la próxima

Manténgase saludables y no sean subnormales tápense también la nariz


	9. nueva historia

como dice el titulo la nueva historia ah sido subida, si quieren verla pasen por mi perfil

espero les guste


End file.
